flaming hero
by Sango124
Summary: inuyasha's and kagomes daughter goes out to play, when she is attacked by nuraku, who is the young demon who comes to her rescue? i dont own inuyasha if you want another chapter then leave reviews i'm writing the esquel now
1. flaming hero

**Nagi's Flaming hero**

Reader- I wrote this b/c I love Shippou and not many ppl write about him so here you go

I don't own Inuyasha

It had been many years scene the gang had scene each other. Nuraku was killed and the gang went different ways. Sango & Miroku were now married and had 5 kids. Shippou went to visit his father's grave and hadn't been seen scene. As for Kagome and Inuyasha, they too were married and were now raising their 13 year old daughter Nagi. Though young, Nagi was one to be proud of. She had Kagome's beautiful blue eyes, along with her raven colored hair. From her father she received he's strength, and he's dog like ears. She was beautiful.

"Mother may I go out and play?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Nagi" Kagome began "oh… alright"

"Just remember not to go near the woods" added Inuyasha

"Yes father" yelled Nagi as she ran out the door.

She ran into the meadow and called for her cat demon

"Kio!"

"Mew!" meowed Kio as he ran along side of her.

They played for hours, unknowingly being watch from afar.

"Come on Kio you'll have to run faster than that to catch me" Nagi laughed as she ran to the interest of the woods.

She stopped,

"Why are the woods so dangerous?" she asked her self "hey Kio I …".

With out warning the demon Nuraku jumped down from the trees

And grabbed young Nagi.

"Put me down!" Nagi screamed "Ahh! Papa Mama! Help!".

"Stop your struggling, you won't get away" chuckled Nuraku "So you're Nagi, Daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha, ha-ha half of a half breed, your father never would have guessed that I've returned"

"let go!" yelled Nagi "Kio attack!".

Kio growled as flames engulfed his body as he transformed into his dangerous demon form. His growl turned into a roar as he attacked Nuraku. But Kio's averts were in vain for Nuraku had but put up his barrier, surrounding himself.

'Kio help me! SOMEONE HELP ANYONE!' this thought repeated it's self over and over again in Nagi's head.

"FOX FIRE!",

They heard some one yell as Nuraku's barrier was covered in green flames.

To Nuraku's surprise the fire had cracked the barrier a little. Nagi whipped her head around to see young fox demon, his brown hair flowing in the breeze, barely covering his bold green eyes. His eyes were full of furry as he glared at Nuraku.

"NURAKU!" he yelled "let her go!"

"My my my" Nuraku said "Shippou is it? It's been a while"

"Not long enough" Shippou said with furry "last chance let her go"

"do you take me for a fool" chuckled Nuraku " I know your fox trick they wont work on me"

"that's where your wrong Nuraku" Shippou said with an almost evil look in his eyes " I'm not weak, as I use to be… spinning top, fox fire, jutalali flip fire"

Shippou sent a wave of attacks at Nuraku. His spinning top was surrounded/ powered up by his fox fire. The flaming top was surprisingly fast and hit Nuraku's barrier.

Crick-Crack-Shatter, Nuraku's barrier was broken and Shippou came at him with his jutalali flip of fire. Nuraku dodged it but in doing so he let go of Nagi

"AH!" she scream as she fell from the clutches of Nuraku.

'This is it I wont survive this fall, I'm to high, I'm falling to my death!' thought Nagi as she fell 'hey what's that sweet smell?'.

Suddenly she realized she wasn't falling any more. Slowly she opened her eyes and discovered she was in someone's arms. Shippou had jumped into the air and was now holding her close to him as he safely landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Shippou turned his head to see Nuraku had fled.

"Y-yes thank you" she replied looking up into is eyes.

'Wow he's so strong and kind, wait why do I feel this way?'

"UH… I'm Nagi Yuika, I'm 13 years of age and I don't believe we've met before again thank you for saving me" she said as she got out of Shippou's arms

"Yuika" he said with a blank face "by chance? … No wait let me answer you first I'm Shippou, no we've never met, I'm 15 of age, now I have a question for you"

"ok" she said looking up at him

"by chance you wouldn't happen to be related to an old friend of mine Inuyasha Yuika?" he asked

"yes my father is he" she replied with a smile.

As Shippou and Nagi walked back to her home she thought

'wow Shippou is so strong yet so kind, My Flaming Hero is he'


	2. what inuyasha and kagome were doing

_**Thank you for the reviews, Silver wolf pups and Akari-san**_

_**Definitions for the last chapter**_

jutalali flip- a Japanese fight style involving a flipping kick and ending with a twist

_**I hope you all like my next chapter remember I wont update til I get some more reviews **_

Last time on Inuyasha

Suddenly she realized she wasn't falling any more. Slowly she opened her eyes and discovered she was in someone's arms. Shippou had jumped into the air and was now holding her close to him as he safely landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Shippou turned his head to see Nuraku had fled.

"Y-yes thank you" she replied looking up into is eyes.

'Wow he's so strong and kind, wait why do I feel this way?'

"UH… I'm Nagi Yuika, I'm 13 years of age and I don't believe we've met before again thank you for saving me" she said as she got out of Shippou's arms

"Yuika" he said with a blank face "by chance? … No wait let me answer you first I'm Shippou, no we've never met, I'm 15 of age, now I have a question for you"

"Ok" she said looking up at him

"By chance you wouldn't happen to be related to an old friend of mine Inuyasha Yuika?" he asked

"Yes my father is he" she replied with a smile.

As Shippou and Nagi walked back to her home she thought

'Wow Shippou is so strong yet so kind, My Flaming Hero is he'

CH 2: What Inuyasha and kagome were doing during this event

Kagome and Inuyasha herd a small voice screaming for help

"Put me down... Ahh! Papa Mama! Help!"

With out hesitation both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled

"NAGI"

They busted out the door towards where their only child was screaming for help.

"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER!" Inuyasha yelled at him self

"Inuyasha it's not your, we both knew there was a risk of her going out on her own and Nagi knew that to let's focus on saving our daughter"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as a gust of wind blew an all to familiar scent to his nose

'Sniff…sniff'

'WHAT! That smell it can't be….but it… is ……. Nuraku, how can he be?' Inuyasha gasped has he sniffed the sir again 'NAGI! He has Nagi'

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha just looked at her and said "he's back and he's got Nagi!"

Kagome eye's filled with fear. Nuraku was suppose to be dead

**_That's all for now thx for reading give reviews if you want more_**.


	3. love begins to form

Authors note: I know you've waited forever, I'm sorry I took so long, see I started another story in fact 3, and I forgot all about this story so here a new chapter for ya and this one is way long.

Last time:

Kagome and Inuyasha herd a small voice screaming for help

"Put me down... Ahh! Papa Mama! Help!"

With out hesitation both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled

"NAGI"

They busted out the door towards where their only child was screaming for help.

"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER!" Inuyasha yelled at him self

"Inuyasha it's not your, we both knew there was a risk of her going out on her own and Nagi knew that to, let's focus on saving our daughter"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as a gust of wind blew an all to familiar scent to his nose

'Sniff…sniff'

'WHAT! That smell it can't be….but it… is ……. Nuraku, how can he be?' Inuyasha gasped has he sniffed the sir again 'NAGI! He has Nagi'

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha just looked at her and said "he's back and he's got Nagi!"

Kagome eye's filled with fear. Nuraku was suppose to be dead

**Chapter 3: love begins to form **

"INUYASHA YOU'RE NOT SAYING THAT….THAT NURAKU IS BACK ARE YOU?"

"I know the stench anywhere,(sniff, sniff) Shippou?"

"Shippou's there? Inuyasha we have to hurry she won't stand a chance against Nuraku"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Inuyasha said speeding up.

(Shippou and Nagi)

'Wow Shippou is so strong yet so kind -- my flaming hero'

"Hey Nagi?"

Nagi all almost tripped as the sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him.

"How is your mother Kagome?"

"Uh she's great I guess why?"

"Well I just wanted to know…it's been a long time scene I've seen Inuyasha and kagome"

"NAGI!" They heard some scream; they looked up to see Inuyasha and kagome running towards them.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Nagi screamed with joy as she too began to run towards them.

Nagi flung her self into her mother's arms. Kagome was crying, knowing that her only daughter was safe from harm, and was now in her arms. Mother and daughter parted only when Inuyasha, her father, came to hug his child as well. Inuyasha was relived and happy but was confused on how she got away from Nuraku. He then looked up to see a young fox demon, who was smiling a smile a minute. Kagome also looked up at him, he was just about her height, he's sandy brown hair covered his green eyes a little; his muscles were being to really tone up. Kagome starred at him blankly.

"Shippou?" she questioned

"Kagome I missed you!" Shippou yelled as he flung himself into her arms

"SHIPPOU WERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN THESE LAST 13 YEARS? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU"

Nagi smiled, and looked up at her father who was still refusing to let her out of his grasp.

"papa Shippou saved me from this really mean demon that Shippou called Nuraku"

Inuyasha was shocked. Shippou saved her? The same Shippou who use to run and hide from very little battle back when the gang was still together? Even Inuyasha had to aid mitt that was pretty impressive, but he would never aid mitt it aloud.

"Shippou you saved my daughter?" kagome asked hugging him to death

he nodded

"oh thank you shippou thank you for saveing my little girl"

"mama i'm not a little girl i can take care of myself"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were very great full. Their Daughter was safe and Shippou was to thank.

"So Shippou" Inuyasha began "you saved my little girl?"

"Papa! I'm not a little girl anymore I was just caught off guard that's all! please get that threw your heads mother and father i mean come on i'm 13 not 3"

"Yea Inuyasha I saved her from Nuraku" he said proudly

"Thanks Kid" Inuyasha smiled hugging he's daughter tighter

"Come let go back t our home, we can eat lunch and talk about where you've been Shippou"

"Good idea Kagome" said Inuyasha "Shippou your welcome to stay with us if you don't have a place to sleep"

"Thanks you guys" Shippou smiled.

Shippou was glad that he was finally with the people he spent most of his childhood with. He had spent the last 13 years way from them so that he could become stronger so that he could help in a fight instead of hiding behind everyone all the time. Plus he had grown a liking for Nagi.

Nagi scream with joy, to her self that is, 'YEA MY FLAMING HERO IS STAYING WITH ME! IN THE SAME HOUSE!'

Nagi went red a little when Shippou glanced at her.

'wonder what's she's so happy about' Inuyasha pondered

While Kagome and Inuyasha got lunch ready Shippou and Nagi played a game of 'I spy' in front of the hut.

"Hey kagome"

"yes Inuyasha?"

"have you notice Nagi is acting funny?"

"yup and I for one think it's cute" she said smiling

"WHATS CUTE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY SHE'S ACTING LIKE THAT!"

"Inuyasha our baby girl has her first crush!" kagome giggled "it's so cute and what a fine choice she's made, we know we can trust him and he's already proven that he can protect her isn't that the sweetest thing?"

"wait…you mean Nagi LIKES Shippou?"

Kagome nodded her head

"WHAT! NO SHE JUST A KID SHE CANT LIKE SOME ONE YET" Inuyasha said jumping up to look out the window just to see what Shippou and Nagi were doing.

"like it or not Inuyasha our girl is 13 and she's going to start liking boys now and who knows maybe she'll be like me when I was around her age and only stick to one guy till she gets married to him" kagome teased

"He's to old for her!"

"Only by 6 years Mr. 81"

(said he was 81 because he was 15 when he was pinned to the tree, then 50 years pasted by, then was traveling with kagome and friends for three years, and had now been married to kagome for 13 years do the math and you'll get 81)

"Hey I have demon blood that's young for us!"

"It's the same with Shippou"

Inuyasha did not like the sound of this conversion one bit. To him, like with all fathers, Nagi was still that little girl who was depended on her parents and needed help with every little thing, like walking and eating for example.

He would be keeping a closer watch on Nagi from that day forth. And Inuyasha decided to have a little talk with Shippou.

"Nagi, Shippou lunch time" kagome called

Shippou ran in with Nagi on his back. Inuyasha was not pleased with this and was just about to hit Shippou, but he caught kagome's '_if you do that then you'll be sitted'_ look. He decided that he would deal with it later.

"Nagi why were you on Shippou's back?" Inuyasha whispered to Nagi

"Well I see mama ride your back all the time and I thought it looked like fun and it was fun! And Shippou said he didn't mind because it would be good for he's legs to strengthen"

Inuyasha was not happy not all, it was different when kagome rode his back. They four of them eat them yummy food that kagome had cooked for them.

"That was great kagome I'm full!" said a very satisfied Shippou, he had missed kagome's cooking.

"Thank you Shippou I'm glad you liked it"

"Mama can Shippou and I go out and play some more please?"

"Sorry Nagi" Inuyasha interrupted before Kagome could say one word "But you need to help your mother clean up and I need to take and little walk with Shippou"

"Inuyasha" kagome said in a warning tone "You better not do anything"

Shippou looked at Inuyasha with a serious face and nodded in agreement, he would go. But on the inside Shippou was scared out of his wits.

'uh-oh Inuyasha is going to make me pay for carrying Nagi on my back I just know it! Has Inuyasha found out that I'm falling- no he's Inuyasha to slow to figure that out but just in chase I better be on my toes' Shippou thought to himself as he left the hut with Inuyasha

Authors note; sorry if your on a cliff hanger, leave reviews and you'll get to read the rest


	4. death of a hero

Authors note: thx for the reviews I'm glad you like them so here's the next chapter and it's a little longer than the last.

Last time:

"Mama can Shippou and I go out and play some more please?"

"Sorry Nagi" Inuyasha interrupted before Kagome could say one word "But you need to help your mother clean up and I need to take and little walk with Shippou"

"Inuyasha" kagome said in a warning tone "You better not do anything"

Shippou looked at Inuyasha with a serious face and nodded in agreement, he would go. But on the inside Shippou was scared out of his wits.

'uh-oh Inuyasha is going to make me pay for carrying Nagi on my back I just know it! Has Inuyasha found out that I'm falling- no he's Inuyasha to slow to figure that out but just in chase I better be on my toes' Shippou thought to himself as he left the hut with Inuyasha

**Chapter 4: the death of a hero**

Inuyasha walked with Shippou, he could sense that Shippou was nerves. Inuyasha thought that was quiet funny. When they where out of sight and out of ear shot. Inuyasha stopped walking.

"So Shippou you're taking a liking to a certain girl hmm?" he said coldly

"Well Inuyasha see I can explain that I…I…"

"No I'll just make one thing clear if you every think of doing anything wrong to her, like abandon her when she needs you or cheat on her you'll wish you were never born"

Shippou now understood that Inuyasha was being an over protective father.

"don't worry about that Inuyasha I grew up with an idiot like that and saw how his girl felt and what she did, I'm not as stupid as he was" Shippou smirked.

Inuyasha growled when he realized, that Shippou was talking about him. later that day when Inuyasha and Shippou returned kagome noticed that Shippou had came back with two bumps on his head and a big fat bruise on he's arm. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. She knew that he was the one who gave them to Shippou. Inuyasha caught her glare but acted like nothing had happened, and when Nagi questioned Shippou about his bumps and bruise, he refused to tell what really happened and lied to Nagi saying he fell down a hill while he was on the walk. Even Nagi seemed to know that he was trying to hide something.

"Inuyasha" she said in that you're in trouble tone "what did you do?"

"I did nothing he's the one who fell down"

Inuyasha quickly left the room, knowing he married a very stubborn and strong yet beautiful and smart wife who wouldn't drop the topic until he told her what really happen.

It was sun set, and Shippou wanted to talk to Nagi about something so while Inuyasha was avoiding kagome, he and Nagi decided to sneak out. Shippou and Nagi watch the sun set behind the horizon. Shippou couldn't help but notice her and the setting sun was just adding to her natural beauty. He's heart began to beat faster the longer he starred at her. Nagi notice he was starring at her, she turned her head and smiled at him, making Shippou blush a little.

"so Shippou why did we sneak out again? My papa is going to be awfully soar at us for leaving his sight with out permission"

Shippou looked at the ground blushing a deeper red

"Well Nagi I was wondering if I….if I could"

"If you could what" she said blushing a little her self

Shippou took in a deep breath "Nagi I want permission to…to protect you forever, would you except me being there with you threw thick and thin?" Shippou was shaking,, what if she thought he was stupid for say that?, what if she said no? would he, Shippou, still hang around to protect her if she wanted him to or not?.

'Shippou wants to protect me? oh Shippou what should I say to you I mean of chores I'd be so happy that you'd always be here with me but how to say it'

"Shippou I'd be happy if you were to stay with me, yes I except" Nagi found her self hugging him and that he was hugging her back.

They walked home together, it was dark and the starry sky was beautiful. It seemed to Shippou that everything reminded him of Nagi's beauty. (Sniff…sniff) the wind brought a fowl smell to his nose; it was the smell of Nuraku. Shippou felt Nagi grab hold of his arm, she was shaking with fear. But because she was daughter of Inuyasha she would not admit her fear. Shippou began to walk faster making sure that Nagi was taking his lead. The two began to speed walk. Nagi's eyes darted from place to place looking for the danger that was soon to come. She was surprised at how afraid she was, never once in her life had she been this afraid of another demon. But holding onto Shippou's strong arm she felt at least a little safe. She looked up at Shippou, he's face was serious, the danger was real and she was not imagining this.

"Shippou I'm…I'm afraid" Nagi had surprised herself by saying that

"it's alright I'll protect you Nagi lets just get you to Inuyasha and kagome"

Suddenly and without warning an invisible force flung to two backwards. This made them separate a good distance. It was a barrier and they were trapped in it. Shippou got half way to his feet and looked around for Nagi. He spotted her about 15 feet away from himself.

"Nagi" he said in pain holding his stomach.

The Barrier didn't only keep them trapped inside; it injected poison into their bodies. The poison was spreading fast. Shippou could see that Nagi was now trying to get up, but was struggling just as he was.

"S-Shippou? AH!" Nagi fell over and curled up into a ball clutching her stomach, she was in deep pain "Shippou why do I feel like I'm on fire?"

"We've…we've been poison…Nagi stay there d-don't move…ah…Nagi I'll get you to Inuyasha and kagome they'll save you"

Nagi was starting to go pale; her body burned on the inside and felt like it was being stabbed on the out side with a million knives. She had never in her wildest dreams, would have imagined pain this extreme.

"Nagi!" Shippou yelled as he crawled towards her

A spine chilling, terrifying laugh came from behind him. Shippou's eye went wide with fear; he was in no condition to defend himself let alone Nagi. Slowly he turned his head, only to come face to face with Nuraku. Nuraku was smiling a truly evil smile.

"Well Shippou fallen into my trap? Well you'll get the honor to be the first to see that's brat's lifeless body"

Shippou's eyes grew wider 'NO! Not Nagi I cant let him hurt her, Nagi I wont let him hurt you Nagi!'

Nagi was still struggling to her feet, she heard Nuraku's words, and she wasn't about to die that easily, not on that day and not for a long long time. Nagi's fear had disappeared; her fear was replaced by anger. She was mad that Nuraku had planned to harm not only herself but Shippou, her mother and father as well. She could feel her powers purifying the poison with in her body. She began to glow pink as she stood up. Her eyes had turned from golden amber, to a crystal blue. Except for her ears on top of her head and her claws, Nagi now looked like a mini version of Kagome.

Shippou was shocked at first he thought he was looking at a younger kagome, but realized that it was Nagi.

'Nagi must have tapped into the powers she received from Kagome' thought Shippou

Nuraku could feel her energy growing, but was puzzled because it was a mix power of a half demons full power and of a priestess. Nuraku knew if he did stop her now then she would destroy him. Nuraku dashed forward, he had to hurry.

Shippou tried to grab Nuraku as Nuraku dashed towards Nagi. But failed, his vision now going blurry. Nuraku sent a tentacle straight for Nagi who was still transforming a bit. The tentacle took a direct hit, in her stomach. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground bleeding. Her crystal blue fell upon Shippou, Nagi looked as if she was in a daze, tears were streaming down her face, her lips moved but no words could be heard.

Nuraku laughed, he knew that the girl had the power to destroy him forever but he had gotten to her first. All he had to do now was deliver the final blow and she would be no more.

Nuraku raised another tentacle into the air over the Bleeding Nagi. Nagi looked up at Nuraku, Her blue eyes dull and full of tears.

'this is it' she thought to her self 'I'm really going to die, good bye…..Shippou'

Nuraku lunged his tentacle straight down for the girl; Nagi shut her eyes waiting for the blow. A red blur dashed out from behind Nuraku and in front of Nagi. A voice screamed out, and a bright light shown so brightly that Nuraku had to cover his eyes. She felt something wet splatter onto her skin. Slowly she opened her eyes, why wasn't she dead? Why was she alive?

She sat up and saw the reason why.

Shippou lay on the ground before her, bleeding, dieing and crying. Nagi busted out in sobs as she laid her head down onto his body. She was clutching his clothing. Shippou kept his promised to protect her even at cost of his life.

"Shippou!" she sobbed "Shippou wake up you can't die Shippou you just can't"

Shippou opened just a little "N-Nagi…. I want you….to run …. Away from here now" he choked

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU I CAN'T LEAVE YOU Shippou I…I LOVE YOU Shippou" she cried harder refusing to leave his side.

"You…have to….or my promise will (cough…cough) be broke….you have to live….…Nagi I……I love you to-………………" Shippou's body went limp the color in his cheeks began to fade away.

"No….NO Shippou PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME Shippou! Shippou!"

"Aw don't worry you'll see him in just a minute" Nuraku laughed

Nagi's body began to shake uncontrollably. Nuraku once again lunged an attack at her. But it was blocked by a barrier. He starred at Nagi, and she starred back, her eyes as red as blood. Her teeth were longer as well as her claws.

"You did this to him" she roared "you kill my Shippou! You pay for that with your life"

Nagi dashed forward, towards Nuraku. Claws out, she sliced his arm before he could even react.

Nuraku was shocked never had he seen such power from a half-half bread. Nuraku's barrier fade away, releasing the smell of fresh blood. Nagi came at him again this time he was ready, he sent a wave of tentacles at her. She dodged a few but there were to many and she was caught. Nuraku smiled, as he had thought it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha showed up on the seen, Nuraku could fell Inuyasha coming.

"looks like your father will be here soon to find yours and Shippou's bodies dead"

Nagi began to struggle, trying to get free she had to avenge Shippou's death, it was not her fathers vignettes to take.

"stop your struggling" Nuraku laughed "you'll be with your love soon"

He began to church she body with in the tentacles.

"NO!" Nagi roared "I….. Will…. NOT… DIE!"

A bright purple light came from her body. The tentacles which held her turned to dust. Nuraku started to back away, his eye wide. she turned to him, she was smiling.

"It's your turn to die" she giggled

At that moment Inuyasha and kagome dashed out of the bushes

"Nagi" they both gasped

Nagi turned her head towards her mother. Nuraku took his chance to flea. Nagi whipped her head around to see Nuraku fleeing.

"You will not escape" she yelled

And just as she began to take chase, Inuyasha dropped kagome and ran too his daughter. He held her with in his arms. The purple light faded as she cried.

"I can't let him go, papa let me him go after him I have to kill him" she sobbed

Inuyasha frowned "why?" he whispered

"he killed him he killed Shippou, I must avenge him if it were not for him I would be dead right now instead of him let me go"

Inuyasha just held her titer; kagome was a few feet away crying over Shippou's lifeless body. Inuyasha looked into Nagi's eyes, and to his surprise they were no longer golden like his but a crystal blue like kagome's. He assumed that she had finally tapped into her true power. Though he had hoped that she would tapped into them in a different manner and not because she wanted to avenge the death of a friend.

"alright nagi we'll go after him but not before we give shippou a proper funarul and we bandage your wound then we'll go and avenge his death"

nagi looked up at her father and began to cry hard. inuyasha sat there hugging her, and patting her back

"dont worry nagi we'll get him" kagome said to her daughter

Authors note: hope you like it plz leave reviews for the this chapter so that you all can read the next one


	5. the wolf demon prince

Authors note: wow wasn't expecting people to be happy that Shippou's dead maybe I need to change the plot and make the story twist a bit oh well I may try that on the next chapter … so anyways thanks for all of the reviews here's chapter 5.

Last time:

"I can't let him go, papa let me…. him…. go after him I have to kill him" she sobbed

Inuyasha frowned "why?" he whispered knowing the answer

"He killed him he killed Shippou, I must avenge him if it were not for him I would be dead right now instead of him let me go"

Inuyasha just held her titer; kagome was a few feet away crying over Shippou's lifeless body. Inuyasha looked into Nagi's eyes, and to his surprise they were no longer golden like his but a crystal blue like kagome's. He assumed that she had finally tapped into her true power. Though he had hoped that she would tapped into them in a different manner and not because she wanted to avenge the death of a friend.

**Chapter 5: the wolf demon prince**

It had been 9 days scene Shippou's death; his grave was only a few yards from the house, surrounded by wild flowers. Kagome and Inuyasha hugged and cuddled the whole time, kagome couldn't believe that the fox demon she her self helped raise was dead, Inuyasha regretted all the times he was cruel to the boy. But it was Nagi who suffered the most, she would only leave his grave sight to grab some food and water or to use the bath room. Inuyasha would find Nagi at night sleepy right beside the grave and he would pick her up and take her room. But as soon as she woke up they knew where she'd be.

Despite her wounds she would train her self while she was at the grave. She would even talk to Shippou knowing that he was dead, it made her feel better. Often she would say _"I'm going to get stronger and I'll kill Nuraku" _or _"I'll kill that bastered, and avenge you Shippou"_. Kagome would watch her daughter force her self, threw her pain, to train till she was so tried she'd fall over. Kagome's sadness was not only for the death of Shippou but for her daughter as well.

Kagome knew that Nagi and Shippou were falling in love with each other, and their love was taken away and torn in two because of Nuraku. Shippou had died protecting Nagi. Kagome and Inuyasha owed a lot to Shippou for saving Nagi not once but twice. Kagome began to cry at the thought of Shippou dieing in front of Nagi.

Nagi's eyes had not changed back to their original color instead they stayed blue. And she still looked like a mini version of kagome. Kagome believe it was due to her sadness and that she would look like her self once, she had excepted the lost of the one she loved.

"Inuyasha, Nagi won't give up will she? She'd died if it meant avenging Shippou wouldn't she?" kagome cried

"She won't ever give up kagome, not until Nuraku is dead; she's like me I'm sad to say"

"Oh Inuyasha what are we going to do? Our daughter is too young to fight Nuraku"

"That's why we're going to help her, and we'll finally be rid of Nuraku for good"

About four days ago Inuyasha and kagome sent a letter to Miroku and Sango. They only hoped that it would get to them before Nagi was completely healed. If Nagi were to heal before they arrived then Nagi would go forth with or with out her parents in reach of Nuraku. So the faster Miroku and Sango came the better.

(Miroku and Sango)

Miroku and Sango had just dropped their 5 children off at Miroku's masters, the very same shine that Miroku himself was raised in and was taught the ways of the monk. They had said good bye to their kids, and told them to behave and not to worry that they'd be back to visit, and return for good when the demon Nuraku was dead.

They had received kagome's and Inuyasha's letter.

Miroku and Sango,

As you might already know, Nuraku is back. Three days ago he attack our daughter, Nagi, no need to worry she was saved by Shippou. The two began to fall in love with each other. But as fate would have it that very same night Nuraku attacked Nagi and Shippou again when they were once again off on their own. We are very sad to say that Shippou died protecting Nagi. Now Nagi wishes to avenge Shippou's death, she was also injured in the fight but is recovering quickly. Please come as fast as you can so that we all may go forth and kill Nuraku once and for all together. For Shippou, for Nagi, for the world. We'll be seeing you soon be safe.

Signed, Kagome and Inuyasha

Miroku and Sango were riding Kirara and would arrive at Inuyasha's and kagome's home in a days worth of travel.

(Back to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Nagi)

"Nagi it's late why don't you come inside tonight" kagome said walking over to her daughter

"No thanks mother I want to be with Shippou"

"Nagi Shippou wouldn't want you spending your life morning over his grave, he would want you to go and live your life and he would want you to be happy, he died so you could live your life don't let his death mean you break his wish for you to live your life the way you always wanted….fate is cruel I know that Nagi but you cant stay here every day of your life"

"I know mother and as soon as I am healed I'll leave and go kill Nuraku, I'll hold his black heart with in my claws, he will not get away from me he'll pay for what he did….he took Shippou away from me…" she began to cry

"Nagi shh… we'll get him don't you worry… we won't stop until he's gone….and our friends Miroku and Sango are on their way to aid in our search for Nuraku" kagome said hugging her daughter

"The ones you told me about from when you and papa use to travel?"

"Yes those are the ones… so are you coming in for the night?"

"I will later I just want to be with Shippou and talk to him a little longer"

"Ok I'll be in the house if you need me don't stay out to late"

"Hai mother"

As kagome walked away Inuyasha walked up to her. Kagome stooped and looked at him very sadly.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be ok, it'll just take time, she did love him….right now she just wants to be alone, and she said she'll be in, in a bit after she talks to him"

Inuyasha's face held sadness as did kagome's. they looked back at their daughter, then back into their house together.

"well Shippou I'll be leaving in a few days" Nagi whimpered" I don't know if you can here me when I'm talking to you, but it makes me feel better, if only fate wasn't so cruel if only I wasn't in the way then maybe you'd be alive and we'd be sitting here around the nigh sky hand in hand, your voice is still ringing in my ears"

(flash back)

Shippou lay on the ground before her, bleeding, dieing and crying. Nagi busted out in sobs as she laid her head down onto his body. She was clutching his clothing. Shippou kept his promised to protect her even at cost of his life.

"Shippou!" she sobbed "Shippou wake up you can't die Shippou you just can't"

Shippou opened just a little "N-Nagi…. I want you….to run …. Away from here now" he choked

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU I CAN'T LEAVE YOU Shippou I…I LOVE YOU Shippou" she cried harder refusing to leave his side.

"You…have to….or my promise will (cough…cough) be broke….you have to live….…Nagi I……I love you to-………………" Shippou's body went limp the color in his cheeks began to fade away.

"No….NO Shippou PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME Shippou! Shippou!"

(End flash back)

"I love you Shippou, I love you I pray that your soul is resting in peace, Shippou I promise you that I will kill him….then I'll live my life as you would want me to"

Nagi got up from where she was sitting "good night Shippou I'll be back in the morning"

She walked back towards her home not looking back. When she walked into the house she found that her parents had stayed up waiting for you to come back. Nagi smile a little then turn and went to her room. Sleep had found her very quickly, and she began to dream.

(Nagi's dream)

"Nagi" called a voice "Nagi why do you morn for me?"

"Shippou? Is that you?" Nagi said turning around

"Nagi" Shippou was standing right behind her

Nagi was overjoyed and ran to him, flinging her self into his arms. She hugged him tightly and he rapped his arms around her. They held each other in a close embrace. Shippou rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"Shippou your back!"

"Nagi why?"

"Why...why what?"

"Why do you morn for me?"

"I….I don't know"

"Nagi do not be sad for me I am fine, I'm watching over you Nagi you don't need to be sad all the time"

"I know Shippou but it's hard my wounds may be healing but my heart is not I miss you Shippou"

"And I you but I want you to be happy kill Nuraku if you want but please don't kill your self for me"

"I won't die I'm going to kill Nuraku and then I'll be satisfied, then I'll come back to your grave and take care of your bodies resting placing"

"Nagi live your life the way you want but don't make it to where you spend your life protecting my dead body"

"ok Shippou"

"Nagi I love you"

"I love you too Shippou"

Shippou leaned down and kissed Nagi.

(Nagi wakes up)

Nagi slowly opened her eyes, god that was a great dream, she got to see Shippou again, and she didn't want to wake up. Nagi tired going back to sleep so that she could be with Shippou once more, but couldn't, not now that she was awake. She got out of bed, grabbed some breakfast and headed to the field of flowers.

She picked the prettiest flowers she could find. And placed them on Shippou grave. Kio had followed her that day. He could sense how could she was.

"Meow!" he meowed at her.

This made her smile a little bit; she rubbed his head making him purr with delight. At the same time both Nagi and Kio growled at the same time, sensing another demon approaching. They got up and stood in fighting stance.

Another cat demon came out of the bushes, carrying on her back two humans, a male and female. The male looked friendly enough but the female looked to be a demon slayer. Nagi growled at them, and Kio transformed. The humans looked at the demon girl. They smiled a friendly smile at her. But Nagi didn't stop growling. The woman walked forward.

"Stay where you are" snarled Nagi

But the woman just giggled "she has he's attitude that's for sure"

"Indeed she does Sango" said the man

Nagi stopped growling when she heard the woman's name. Where had she heard that name from? Wait didn't she hear her mother say that name? Are these the two who are going to help them destroy Nuraku?

"Wait did you say Sango?" Nagi asked the man

He smiled "Hai indeed I did and my name is Miroku"

"You must be Nagi, gosh you've grown I haven't seen you scene you were only a month old, you look like your mother but you have your fathers qualities"

Nagi smiled these two were friends "Kio its ok their friends"

"Nagi is your mother near?" asked Sango

"yea she at home just over that hill"

"may I ask why you are out here all alone that's dangerous you know for a young girl such as your self" said Miroku

"I can take care of myself… and I was visiting some one"

"To whom might that be may I ask?"

"Shippou" she said with tears forming on her eyes

Sango hit Miroku over the head, for making the young girl start to cry.

Sango then bent down and hugged Nagi "I'm sorry, Shippou was a dear friend of ours too, together will avenge his death"

Nagi lead to two to her house where her mother and father waited. Nagi walked in the front door followed by Sango and then Miroku, Kirara and Kio. Kagome looked up to see her dear friends had finally arrived. She sprang up and hugged Sango. Miroku nodded his head towards Inuyasha (his way of saying hello again) Inuyasha nodded back. Kio began to play with Kirara's tail; Kio was much younger than Kirara and was still as helpful as a kitten. Everyone thought that it was cute.

Nagi left the house to leave the adults to talk; she was heading back to Shippou grave with Kirara and Kio at her heels. When they got there Nagi sat in front of the grave, the two demon cat playing together behind her.

"Well Shippou this is it Sango and Miroku have arrived and tomorrow we'll be setting forth to find Nuraku and kill him….I know a sound abbesses with kill Nuraku but I cant help it I cant let him go not after what he did to you even if it means dieing I will kill Nuraku" she smiled and began to walk towards her old favorite place to play as a kid, the river. She would always go there to wash, to swim or to just hang around and put her feet in the water. It was her place to think and relax.

She sniffed the air. _Sniff…sniff_

'HEY WHOES SMELL IS THAT?' she growled to her self 'I know what I'll do I'll sneak up on them and catch them by surprise that'll teach them to come onto my turf'

At the river a young wolf demon was taking a drink of water, the water tasted good it was so fresh and so clean. He didn't even notice Nagi slowly creeping up on him, he was to busy drinking the cold water.

Nagi could see her target and was pleased that her target had not noticed. She got ready for her attack, all she need to do was get a little closer. Closer and closer she crept with out a sound.

'ok Nagi' she thought to her self 'on the count of 3,….1…2…3'

Nagi charged out of the bushes and pounced on top of her target, who so surprised. Nagi held him down, as he struggled to break free. She had never seen him before in her life as a matter of fact never had she seen a demon like him before.

"This is my turf" she growled

"Get off of me" he snarled back

He managed to kick Nagi off of him. They growled at each other waiting to see who would make the first move, they began to circle. Both refusing to take their eyes off each other.

"so what kind of demon are you and why are you in my turf?" snarled Nagi

"I'm none other than the wolf demon prince, son of Kouga and Ayame, and my being here is none of your business"

"It is my business when it's my turf your in"

Nagi snarled as she ran at him but he was too quick. This time it was Nagi who was pined to the ground. She struggled but couldn't break free, she was angry that he had gotten the best of her.

'What's the matter with this guy? Why isn't he striking me right now?'

The wolf demon prince was shocked at her beauty, he could believe he didn't notice it before when she first attack him, and she smelled so sweet like wild flowers. Her crystal blue eyes, and long jet black hair every thing about her was beautiful even her strength. She was strong for a girl he had to admit, he was putting all his strength in just keeping pinned and she was still moving a bit.

"What's your deal?" she growled at him "are you going to finish me or not?"

The truth was he couldn't even if he wanted to. If he had even moved one hand then she would have been able to break free.

"What's your name?" he asked

Nagi was shocked "who wants to know" she growled

"I want to know, prince Taro, now answer me what is your name"

Nagi broke one arm free and punched Taro as hard as she possibly could in the face. Taro went flying into the shallow water of the river. When he sat back up he had found that the girl was walking away as if nothing had happen.

"My name is Nagi don't forget it now get out of my turf or I'll kill you" Nagi yelled as she walked away.

Never before had some one hit him, Taro was impressed at her strength and that even when she knew he was a prince she still had the guts to hit him.

"that it I've decided that girl will be my mate some day, and I will have now other" Taro said to himself as he got up and headed down the path Nagi took as she left.

Authors note: hope you liked this chapter leave reviews and you'll get to read chapter 6.


	6. paws off

Authors note:

WOW! The first thing I do, when I walked into the door today from school I check my computer and wow look at all those reviews! I am so pleased to here you all love it! Thank you so much for your support! All of your reviews are making others want to read to too, again thank you I promise not to let you down this story will only get better. So here's chapter 7 (wow this is the longest story I've written lol) this one is short for a reason _hint the next chapter if funny and long_

Last time:

"What's your name?" he asked

Nagi was shocked "who wants to know" she growled

"I want to know, prince Taro, now answer me what is your name"

Nagi broke one arm free and punched Taro as hard as she possibly could in the face. Taro went flying into the shallow water of the river. When he sat back up he had found that the girl was walking away as if nothing had happen.

"My name is Nagi don't forget it now get out of my turf or I'll kill you" Nagi yelled as she walked away.

Never before had some one hit him, Taro was impressed at her strength and that even when she knew he was a prince she still had the guts to hit him.

"that it I've decided that girl will be my mate some day, and I will have no other" Taro said to himself as he got up and headed down the path Nagi took as she left.

**Chapter 7:paws off **

Taro followed Nagi's sweet scent into a wild a wild flowers. He had made sure that he was down wild so that she would not catch his scent.

'This is why she smells like wild flowers' he said starring at her

She was standing in front of a stone tablet, a tear rolled down her face as she touched it with her hand.

"Nagi time for lunch" called a woman's voice

Taro watched Nagi, shed a few more tears before yelling "coming mother"

He watched Nagi disappear from view. When Taro was sure she was gone he headed for the stone. Maybe it would give him a clue to who she was crying for. He notice that it was a grave. On the stone it read '_here lays Shippou, a true hero, age of death 15, May 17th'_

Taro bowed his head in respect. He notices a scroll that lay on top of the flowers which were place on the grave. Taro picked it up and began to read.

Here lays Shippou a great hero, who saved the life of a young girl not once but twice both time he was against the demon Nuraku, in his final battle he was poisoned, and was not at his best, Nuraku was just about to kill the girl when Shippou threw himself in front of her taking the fatal blow.

Here lays Shippou age 15 the flaming hero

Taro placed the scroll back.

'I wonder if Nagi was the girl….. she in love with him...a broken heart is hard to mend but I'll take that challenge'

Taro sat at the grave, his back turned to the path that Nagi had taken to go home. His mind was focus on one thing, Nagi. A snarl came from behind, it sound fierce and dangerous. It made him jump a little. But he knew who it was.

Nagi had finished her lunch and had returned to find Taro at Shippou's grave. Rage ran threw her body as she snarled.

"Get away from him!" she yelled as she charged him

Taro got up right before she could hit him. She landed on her feet right in front of the grave. She turned around that was where she would stand her ground. She would not let another demon touch her beloved Shippou let alone his grave. Taro starred at her, making her feel uneasy.

"Did you love him?" Taro asked suddenly

"Did-did I what? How dare you ask me that why do you even care I don't even know you prince what's your name, why don't you do me a favor and leave!"

"Are you the girl he died to save? Did he love you?"

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Nagi screamed on the verge of tears

"I read the scroll" Taro said plainly

Her eyes went wide tears streamed down her face; Shippou's smiling face flashed before her eyes. A pair of arms rapped around her. It kind of scared her when she suddenly found herself in Taro's arms she didn't know what to do. Nagi mustered up all of her strength and punched Taro in the gut. He held his stomach, but he was smiling. Nagi backed into Shippou's grave stone. She had told herself that she would stand her ground here.

"I said get away from here"

She snarled as she ran forward and kicked him, taro went flying. His breath was lost; his gut was throbbing in pain. Nagi watched him struggle to his feet; tears were still falling from her face, he lifted his head and smiled at her. She couldn't understand it why was he smiling?

"you know all of your anger…it's really sadness isn't it?...you-you are the girl he died protecting and you hate your self for it…but you know if he chose death for you…it means he wanted you to live and be happy….I know I have no say in telling you how he felt or who he was because I didn't even know the guy….Nagi lets start over…lets be friends maybe I can help you" Taro coughed

"I don't need no god dam flea bitten wolf to help me"

"Is that so? Are you not only at times?"

"No I've got my mama and papa"

"What about a friend?"

"I've got Kio, Kirara, Sango and Miroku"

"Let me prove my self to you Nagi, I want to be your friend" he smiled 'and maybe your mate someday' (he kept that last part to himself)

Nagi glared at him, this could be a trick.

'What's with this wolf?' thought Nagi 'I hurt him and he wants to be my friend, I say get away and he wont leave the stubborn fool I don't have time for this I have to get ready for the trip tomorrow I've got to kill Nuraku'

"Lesson Taro was it? Well any who…I won't be here for much longer so I don't think friend ship would work…you see I'm setting forth to kill Nuraku he took my friend away from me"

"So you seek revenge?"

"You could put it that way"

"Then I'll go with you!"

"What? No you can't"

"Yes I can I'm a prince I can do what ever I want, and besides you'll need someone to protect you"

"I don't need protection if I'm not mistaken it was I who pinned you first back there by the river"

"Yes but if I had been paying that would not have happened"

"Whatever I still don't need protecting"

"This reminds me you're the only one who has ever had the guts to hit me I'm impressed normally if some one knows I'm the wolf demon prince then they back off and don't even touch me"

Nagi giggled "that would explain why you don't have any scars"

"and you have scars then?"

"yea being half of a half demon you get picked on a lot"

"so that's how your so strong" he said hoping to quickly gain her trust

"hey! Don't try that with me" she snarled hitting him

"try what?"

"your trying to smooth talk your way into my trust"

"Hai I am"

"why?"

"because your very beautiful and I want to be on your good side"

Nagi starred at him mouth dropped eyes wide.

"WAIT DID I SAY THAT!" Taro panicked "WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS THAT YOUR UH…VERY STRONG YEA THAT'S IT, NOT THAT YOUR NOT BEAUTIFUL DON'T GET ME WRONG THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT WELL WHO AM I KIDDING MAYBE I MEANT THAT BUT UH…. BUT UH….. SHIT MAYBE I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW"

Nagi busted out laughing. Was this guy for real? He was even confusing himself and saying what he was thinking/ arguing with him self and trying to shut up. Nagi laughed so hard she began to cry, her gut hurt she was laughing so hard. Taro lowered his head, his face red with embracement.

"so you thought that was funny?"

"yea"

"I must leave now and tell my mother and father that I'll be joining you in your search to kill Nuraku I'll meet you here tomorrow"

"do as you wish"

He pulled her into a hug. His hand slipped down her waste.

'what's he? HEY HE'S RUBING MY BUTT!' she slapped him, Taro smiled

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" his face red from where she hit him

Nagi glared at him "paws off! Or I'll kill you"

She watched him walk away laughing

'What a weird guy' she thought as she sat down in front of Shippou's grave.


	7. paws off part two

Author:

Sorry the last one didn't really make scene but that was for the purpose of chapter 6 paws of part two. Anyway I did get two reviews and a big thank you two those two people and by the way one of those people's is also my newest reader ImageCreation! Thank you ImageCreation and one of my funniest reader's shikonprincess15. Thank you both I'm glad that you two are reviewing this next chapter is funny, has action, danger, and maybe romance.

So anyways I hope you all keep on reading I think is story will go on for a long time lol hope your day is going great and if not then I hope that my story can put a smile on your face.

GUESS WHAT IT'S SNOWING AT MY HOUSE I GET UP AT 3:30am to go to school b/c my bus gets here a 4:45am AND WHEN I LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW _SNOW I HAVE NO SCHOOL GO NORTH CAROLINA! LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LOL HOPE YOU GUYS OUT THERE GET SOME SNOW TOO!_

Last time:

"Whatever I still don't need protecting"

"This reminds me you're the only one who has ever had the guts to hit me I'm impressed normally if some one knows I'm the wolf demon prince then they back off and don't even touch me"

Nagi giggled "that would explain why you don't have any scars"

"And you have scars then?"

"Yea being half of a half demon you get picked on a lot"

"So that's how you're so strong you train a lot!" he said hoping to quickly gain her trust

"Hey! Don't try that with me" she snarled hitting him

"Try what?"

"You're trying to smooth talk your way into my trust"

"Hai I am"

"Why?"

"Because you're very beautiful and I want to be on your good side"

Nagi starred at him mouth dropped eyes wide.

"WAIT DID I SAY THAT!" Taro panicked "WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS THAT YOUR UH…VERY STRONG YEA THAT'S IT, NOT THAT YOUR NOT BEAUTIFUL DON'T GET ME WRONG THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT WELL WHO AM I KIDDING MAYBE I MEANT THAT BUT UH…. BUT UH….. SHIT MAYBE I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW"

Nagi busted out laughing. Was this guy for real? He was even confusing himself and saying what he was thinking/ arguing with him self and trying to shut up. Nagi laughed so hard she began to cry, her gut hurt she was laughing so hard. Taro lowered his head, his face red with embracement.

"So you thought that was funny?"

"Yea"

"I must leave now and tell my mother and father that I'll be joining you in your search to kill Nuraku I'll meet you here tomorrow"

"Do as you wish"

He pulled her into a hug. His hand slipped down her waste.

'What's he? HEY HE'S RUBING MY BUTT!' she slapped him, Taro smiled

"Sorry I don't know what came over me" his face red from where she hit him

Nagi glared at him "paws off! Or I'll kill you"

She watched him walk away laughing

'What a weird guy' she thought as she sat down in front of Shippou's grave.

**Chapter 7: paws off part two**

At the wolf demon tribe's layer, Taro had just arrived home it had taken him all night to get home and he told Nagi he'd be back that day, he wanted to make it quick. His mother Ayame ran up to him when she saw he's bruises.

"Taro my son, are you hurt? Who did this to you?"

Taro smiled at his mother "I'm fine mother my future mate did this to me, but it was my fault in the first place for trespassing on her turf"

Kouga walked in hearing the ruckus "What's going on in here who hit you?"

Taro smiled at his father in knew he's father would understand unlike his over protective mother.

"Father I have found myself a mate"

"Wow already?" Kouga laughed, he was impressed with his son for finding one so fast

"she's beautiful father, she's a little shorter than me I'd say by 2 to 4 inches shorter, her long black hair is so silky, she smells of wild flowers, and her strength wow father do you see what she can do and this bruises, are from single blows AND SHE WASN'T EVEN REALLY TRYING TO HURT ME THIS ARE WEAK WARNINGS! She is so beautiful"

"Wow she's that great huh? Now why are you telling me like this? Shouldn't you bring her and her kin to meet us?"

"Well father I've come to tell you something…."

"Spill it"

"The woman I love is going on a quest,, she is after Nuraku, he killed her dear friend and she is so loyal she protected his grave even when she knew I would do no harm to it she'll make a great wolf leader…Anyways she's going a to kill Nuraku to avenge her comrade but if something were to go wrong she doesn't have her fallen comrade, so I'm going with her I'll protect the woman I love!" Taro proclaimed clutching his fist "I'm going weather or not I have permission"

Taro's mother was shocked, this was her baby her first born baby, the only one from her first litter to have survived the others were weak and died with in days of birth, yes she had a littler on the way and was due any day now but Taro was still her baby boy and he was growing up to fast!.

"Taro you can't go I forbid you to go" she began to cry "I Won't lose you, you don't now how Nuraku fights like your father and I do"

"TARO IS GOING!" Kouga growled "NOT ONLY CAN HE WIN THE HEART OF HIS MATE BUTHE CAN ALSO AVENGE OUR KIN…LESSON UP Taro Nuraku is suppose to dead, many, many years ago Nuraku killed our northern brethren long with half of our kin, it is not only your girls mission for revenge but yours as well"

"I understand father I will do you proud, and shall not fail in avenging our kin and I sure as heck wont fail in protect my girl"

"Do you even know her name?" asked Ayame who was really pissed at Kouga for sending their first son out to fight like that

"Oh yea I guess I forgot to say that her name was Nagi"

"Nagi?" yelled Kouga "Mutt face's daughter? Can she really be as you say? If she is strong then she got it from Kagome that's for sure, and no doubt she got her mother's looks too"

"HERE YOU GO AGAIN BRINGING KAGOME UP AGAIN" growled Ayame "it kagome this and kagome that blah blah blah, I'm your mate and she belongs to Inuyasha get over her!"

Taro left to gather the things he wanted to take with him, which wasn't much. As a child he was taught to travel light or your things will get you killed. He grabbed a knife, two pairs of fur cloaks, for when it gets cold he brought the other for Nagi thinking that it might give him some points -, he put all three things in a small bag that was made from the hide of his first kill, a demon bear, that he had come across when he was 8 years old and when it attack him instincts kicked in and he won that battle. Kouga was so proud that day his only son dragged back a huge bear demon.

Taro sad he's good byes to his father and crying mother who was now begging him not to go. He said good bye to the rest of his kin, and head out to find his beloved Nagi.

(Nagi)

To Nagi's surprise, she was actually looking forward to Taro joining her on her journey. Maybe it would be nice to have another guy around. Nagi said good morning to her mother and father, Miroku and Sango and Kirara and Kio, then she headed out to Shippou's grave to talk to him one last time, she wanted to talk to him. There was a small fear with in her heart, the fear was that on her journey she might die and wouldn't be able to avenge Shippou. The only thing good about death would be that she'd see her Shippou and get to be with him forever.

When she got to Shippou's grave she saw that Taro was not there yet, she was glad because she really wanted to talk to Shippou alone before she left.

"Shippou today is the day I must set out and kill Nuraku, that bastered won't get away, if I should die Shippou I would like for you to find me and our souls can be together forever, I don't know if a can trust Taro but for some reason I awoke this morning longing for his company, I hope that you understand that I'll fight to the death so don't be mad at me if your soul sound find mine un-expectantly"

Nagi sniffed the air 'he's here'

"Hey Nagi!" he said running up to her "did you sleep well?"

"Why?"

"Oh just wondering"

Nagi backed away when he tried to hug her

"Don't think I'll fall for that shit again; keep you paws to your self"

Taro smiled, the wind blew a new smell to his nose, and the two teenagers heard a mighty battle cry, followed by two women's voices yelling Kirara and Kio. Taro jumped in front of Nagi in a protective way. Taro growled as Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes snarling. Taro held his arm straight out from he's body as he stood in front of Nagi as if saying '_if you want her you'll have to go threw me'_.

"I thought I smell the stench of wolf" growled Inuyasha

Sango, who was on Kirara and Kagome, who was on Kio and Miroku popped out from behind Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes were wide when she saw the wolf demon in front of Nagi.

"Nagi GET AWAY FROM THAT WOLF RIGHT NOW!" snarled Inuyasha

"I'm not a child papa!" she snapped back "chill out pop he's not an enemy"

"Father?" questioned Taro

In a blink of an eye Taro, had ran up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began to shake it.

"I'm glad to meet you, I can tell you're the one Nagi here gets her strength from" Taro spotted Kagome and dashed to her, grabbed her hand bowed and kissed the back of her hand "and you must be her mother wow no doubt about that your both so beautiful"

Every one including Nagi just about fell over.

"Where are my manners?" Taro continued "I'm Taro prince of the wolf demon tribe"

"Uh hello" began kagome "I'm Kagome and this is my mate Inuyasha and these are our friends Sango, Miroku, Kirara and little Kio"

Taro beamed, he had just met his future mate's folks and was pleased to say it went great. Now what he needed to do was win Nagi's heart, and become her mate. Wolfs mate for life, and Taro was looking forward to being with Nagi until the ends of his days.

Inuyasha wasn't happy with Taro being who he was. Inuyasha knew he was the son of Kouga but the good thing was that Kouga would never go after kagome again.

'Maybe it's a good thing that Taro showed up, I know he is taking a liking to Nagi, though she just lost some one she loved dearly I think Taro might be good for her she may even fall in love again but that might take years' thought Inuyasha as he watched Taro make Nagi laugh with how he was greeting everyone 'she hasn't laughed that hard since the morning before Shippou's death'

Author's note sorry this one is shorter than I said it would but I really want to play in the snow and fresh my brain for chapter 8 anyway leave reviews


	8. new hero

Authors note: well the snow melted but it was fun while it lasted, I had to go back to school today which sucked because everyone thought it would be a b-day so we all brought our b-day book bags, but it turned out to be another a-day was not happy one bit because one of my teachers was being a real bitch today because we did have a sketch books with us. So anyways I hope you all like this next chapter I made sure that it was way longer this time, I promise lol. With out further ado here is chapter 8 for you.

Last time:

'Maybe it's a good thing that Taro showed up, I know he is taking a liking to Nagi, though she just lost some one she loved dearly I think Taro might be good for her she may even fall in love again but that might take years' thought Inuyasha as he watched Taro make Nagi laugh with how he was greeting everyone 'she hasn't laughed that hard since the morning before Shippou's death'

**Chapter 8: new hero**

Everyone had everything they wanted to bring with them. Inuyasha was keeping an eye on Nagi and Taro, Kagome was carrying the sleeping cat demons Kio and Kirara, Sango and Muroku walked hand in hand questioning each other about the journey ahead. The sky was a light shade of blue, and everything seemed peaceful. As though Nuraku had never returned. Nagi walked in the front of the group leading them way, her fist were balled up, this was her first journey away from home, her first quest to avenge her lost love, her first time away from her turf. Everything was knew to her, the smells the sights, everything. But she had to stay focused on her goal. Taro walked a few steps behind her, with a cocky smile on his face as he really enjoyed the view. Inuyasha noticed Taro's behavior right away and jumped up behind Taro, whacking him on the head in the process.

"OUCH!" Taro shout

Nagi turned her head to see what was wrong "Taro you ok?"

Taro was scared that if he told her what her father did that not only would Inuyasha hit him once again but that Nagi would think he was stupid for thinking that hurt.

"Uh… uh I was thinking out loud, sorry I was just thinking about how much it would hurt if your father her used his sword that is at the moment, right there on his waste, by the way I've heard of its power, anyway I thinking about how much it would hurt if he used it on another demon man that has got to hurt"

'Good save' thought Inuyasha smirking.

Nagi saw her father smirking and knew that Taro was lying b/c of her father.

Nagi shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. The others also saw what happened and were fighting not to laugh their heads off. Kagome also thought that Taro coming might be good for Nagi, that Taro might be able to help Nagi except Shippou's death so she could move on with her life. The thought of Shippou, made Kagome a little sad but she knew Shippou was with his father and was also watching over them.

"Hey Miroku" Sango whispered "doesn't Taro remind you of some one?"

"Really?" Miroku said kind of puzzled "Who might that be my dear Sango"

"Oh come on, he's a mini you"

"Me?"

"Yea except his not trying to touch her butt every 2 seconds" she giggled

"That's not very funny Sango"

Sango and Miroku looked in time as Taro was once again drooling as he watched Nagi walk in front of him. Inuyasha once again hit Taro up side the head. Taro shot Inuyasha a warning look, Inuyasha let a low snarl leave his throat. Taro backed off straight away. Nagi heard the snarl from her father. She whipped her head around snarling and glaring at her father. Inuyasha was shocked that his little girl would show such disrespect; never before had she full on challenge him. Inuyasha looked at kagome silently asking what to do. Nagi surprised even her self. Kagome was shocked, what had come over Nagi? Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Nagi to Taro and back to Inuyasha, who was looking for some back up. Kagome nodded her head for Inuyasha to come here.

"Inuyasha" she whispered "I think she snarled at you because she only heard you snarl at Taro, she might becoming almost protective over him, after all that has happened she might know she has the power to protect him and doesn't want Taro to be harmed…..He came in when she thought she would never have another guy to care for, when she was sad and morning over Shippou's death he was there and did what we couldn't he gave her the hope and love that could only be received from a male….in a way she's like what happened with you and Kikyo then I came…. We traveled together for a long time, then Kikyo was brought back to life, then when she was finally put to rest you mourned over her, I had gone back home to give you space I too was sad even though she tried to kill me many times, when I came back I was able to bring you out of your sadness with hope and love that no one else could give you and well you know what happened after that" she giggled raising her hair up to show her mark on her neck "…just don't worry until you see the mark on her neck knowing her she wont let anyone bite her if you know what I mean"

"Kagome I wasn't asking for a flash back I want you to back me up I don't give a crap about my past"

"Oh really so you don't like OUR past"

"Not really"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha "Inuyasha" she said in a tone he hadn't heard in a long time "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

"Wow kagome 13 sits what did he say?" asked a surprised Sango

Kagome didn't answer Sango; instead she stormed off far a head of the whole group.

'What came over me?' Nagi thought as she turned around to follow her mother.

Taro was also shocked but not only at the fact had she challenged her father to do something to him, showing her father absolute disrespect, but also for the reason she did so, which was that she was protecting him from her father.

'Is she starting to like me?' taro thought happily 'perfect, and wow what a snarl it even made her father back off, she is most defiantly the only mate for me'

Inuyasha finally climbed out of his hole and decided to let kagome cool off before approaching her again.

The sun began to set, kagome wasn't mad anymore, and every one went to work on setting up camp. Nagi and Taro had brought back a ton of fish they found in a near by river and berries, and even a few apples that they had found on the way back from the river. With out Nagi's knowledge, the two were growing closer and closer. She was feeling happier, and also she felt that she was safer for unknown reason, she was very confused with feeling of safety with someone she just met. Kagome and Sango both noticed that the two were good for each other. Taro was kind to Nagi, and seemed to understand that she had a broke heart and that Taro was slowly but surly mending her broken heart. Nagi was good for Taro as well, she could help him in becoming a gentle man which is what he really needed to be, as far as Kagome and Sango considered.

After everyone eat their fill of fish, berries and apples. Nagi walked off to be alone. She found a cliff that looked like it went on forever. She sat on the edge while looking up into the sky. The whole time thinking of the day she was saved by Shippou, fell in love with him, was saved again by Shippou and Shippou's final words to her. It all happened in one day.

(flash back, Shippou's final words)

Shippou he's eyes opened just a little "N-Nagi…. I want you….to run …. Away from here now" he choked

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU I CAN'T LEAVE YOU Shippou I…I LOVE YOU Shippou" she cried harder refusing to leave his side.

"You…have to….or my promise will (cough…cough) be broke….you have to live….…Nagi I……I love you to-………………" Shippou's body went limp the color in his cheeks began to fade away.

"No….NO Shippou PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME Shippou! Shippou!"

(End flash back)

"Oh Shippou, I miss you" she whispered to the stars

Nagi sat there day dreaming for hours. She was thinking about how she would kill Nuraku, what she would say to Nuraku, and even about what would happen to her family and friend if she died; how sad they would be.

Nagi's sense's flared up. Nagi had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a demon stocking her until it was mere feet away. Nagi got up from her sitting place and slowly walked in the opposite direction from the demon. She had to get away from there; she had to find her dad.

"My my my" what a tasty looking girl I've found" a voice shattered the silence "and your alone ha-ha you must be frightened here let me help you"

Nagi started to growl

"Oh a feisty one is ye?" it laughed "this should be fun"

The demon walked into view. He was a leopard demon. He stood on his hind legs, he had battle scars every where across his body. He's muscles were well toned, his mouth was stained with dried blood, He's eyes where blood red and he's eyes… they held a lust with in them…a lust for blood. His weapon of choice a knife, which was also stained with blood. He looked Nagi in the eye.

Nagi tried to move, but her feet were frozen 'Shippou I need you give me strengh'

The demon laughed at her, and with blinding speed he ran at her. Nagi snapped out of it, and at the last moment ducked and dodged the blow. She scrambled under he's feet and out from under him. Quickly turning around to face her attacker only to jump out of the way of another blow.

"Hold still" he growled at her

"Never" she snarled looking down while clutching her fist "I won't let you kill me…I have to avenge someone dear to me and I……I won't let you stop me"

Nagi jumped on top of her attacker digging her claws into his flesh, ripping his flesh, drawing his blood out into the open. The leopard demon screamed in pain. Suddenly Nagi's breath was knocked out of her, as a sharp pain went threw her side. She fell off of her attacker clutching her side. She felt the warmth of her blood in her hands; her side had been sliced wide open. She looked up at her attacker with tears in her eyes. The leopard demon smiled at her then licked the fresh blood from his knife.

"Your blood taste so delicious I want more"

Nagi slowly got to her feet, the pain was unbearable. She felt dizzy; she put her hand, that wasn't clutching her side, up to her head and tried rubbing her temples to stop the dizziness.

The leopard demon laughed in amusement "fell dizzy already I see…. My knife is filled with poison… but don't worry it's special ha-ha-ha it will only make you a little light headed , then your body will fail you and your vision will blur a bit, and then I fest as you are still alive watching me devour your own flesh the poison does wear off but by that time you will be in my stomach, I cant wait till I here you screaming… you know normally the women I pray upon scream at the sight of me he-he-he but you he-he you haven't even let one singly little scream for help leave your throat, it's funny never before has my pray draw my own blood, I shall remember you little one ha-ha-ha as the only pray to have left a scar upon my body"

Nagi could fell her self getting weaker. Tears steamed down her face like waterfalls. She then did the only thing she could do….she ran. Nagi dashed into the forest. She could only pray that her attacker didn't find her when her body had fully shut down or that she would run into her mother or father or even her friends anybody except Nuraku would be good at that moment. Nagi fell to the ground. She tired to get up but her legs wouldn't budge. She began to pull her self with one arm; she pulled her self into a clearing. She was out in the open were she could be easily found either by her attacker or a friend.

(With Inuyasha and the others)

"Hey Inuyasha don't you believe Nagi has been gone a little too long?" Taro asked, he was getting restless waiting for Nagi to return to came

"Chill wolf…she's probably just talking to Shippou or is walking around to be by her self you really don't under stand girls do you?

"Do you not worry for her?" said Taro "she could be in danger all alone out there"

"yea I worry she's my only daughter but I know enough about women to know they can take care of them selves and yes sometimes they need our protection but only if they are caught off guard or something like that now I'm off to bed kagome and the others are already asleep… Nagi will be here before dawn don't worry but you should get some sleep too"

"I'm going to go look for her"

"do what you want but I'm telling you your going to get hurt if you see to much and then you'll come back here I'll laugh my butt off then kick your ass for what you saw"

Taro ran off to find Nagi. He sniffed the air (sniff...sniff)

'Blood? Hey wait the smell of blood is mixed with Nagi's sweet smell….NAGI! SHE'S IN DANGER'

"DON'T WORRY Nagi I'M COMING!' he screamed as he ran at top speed

(Back to Nagi who still laid in the clearing)

She heard a twig snap she was almost relieved until she heard he's voice.

"You got father than I would have thought possible I'll give you that" he chuckled

It began to pour down rain. Nagi laid there in the mud, she could fell the rain fall, and knew that as soon as the rain was gone then so would be her scent no one would smell her out, and find what was left of her body. And if someone did stumble upon her body they most likely would know it was her.

'this is it, this is where I die' she thought, as more tears fell down her face 'Shippou I'm coming to you…..Shippou I'm sorry I failed I didn't kill Nuraku yet and here I am about to die Shippou forgive me'

The leopard demon lunged at Nagi. A roar rang out threw the air as something hit the leopard demon.

"Don't you touch her?"

It was Taro; he had smelled Nagi's blood and had come to the rescue.

"Shippou!" Nagi cried out "Shippou I knew you would come"

Taro's mouth dropped 'she's delusional' he thought to himself

Taro saw the gash in Nagi's side and he became enraged in furry. No one was aloud to set claw or hand upon his future mate let alone hurt her. Taro turned to the demon.

"How dare you touch the woman I love" Taro roared "I am Taro prince of the wolf demon tribe and you have harmed my mate for that you will pay with your life!"

The demon growled at Taro for he had heard of the great wolf demon clan, and if Taro really with the son of Kouga then his life was in grave danger. The leopard demon charged at Taro.

'I have to end this quick or Taro will surly kill me'

Taro charged back at the demon. The two collided, they bit and they punched and they kicked until they both jumped back. The leopard was out of breath, but Taro was at it again before the demon in what was happing. Taro jumped onto the demon grabbed its big fat head and jumped backwards, ripping its head clean off. Taro smiled as victory was his. Taro ears perked to the sound of Nagi mumbling.

"Thank you….Shippou you saved me…again" she mumbled before fainting.

Taro frowned as he looked at her wound she was still bleeding badly. Taro walked over to her and gently scooped her into his arms.

"you were poisoned…Nagi I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier I'm promise to never let you out of ear shot again….."

'Nagi you thought I was Shippou you were thinking of Shippou the whole time'

He began the walk back to Inuyasha and the others; he looked into the starry sky.

'Shippou though I did not know you personally I'm asking for you to help me save Nagi from her self…she is slowly dieing from a broken heart please help me save her and lend me your strength to protect her from Nuraku'

Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter leave reviews I'm already working on chapter nine lol have a good night.


	9. a new heroforming new love?

Authors note: sorry it took so long (still grounded but had to risk this you ya'll) any way here's chapter 9 hope you like it don't forget to review.

Last time:

The leopard demon lunged at Nagi. A roar rang out threw the air as something hit the leopard demon.

"Don't you touch her"

It was Taro; he had smelled Nagi's blood and had come to the rescue.

"Shippou!" Nagi cried out "Shippou I knew you would come"

Taro's mouth dropped 'she's delusional' he thought to himself

Taro saw the gash in Nagi's side and he became enraged in furry. No one was aloud to set claw or hand upon his future mate let alone hurt her. Taro turned to the demon.

"How dare you touch the woman I love" Taro roared "I am Taro prince of the wolf demon tribe and you have harmed my mate for that you will pay with your life!"

The demon growled at Taro for he had heard of the great wolf demon clan, and if Taro really with the son of Kouga then his life was in grave danger. The leopard demon charged at Taro.

'I have to end this quick or Taro will surly kill me'

Taro charged back at the demon. The two collided, they bit and they punched and they kicked until they both jumped back. The leopard was out of breath, but Taro was at it again before the demon in what was happing. Taro jumped onto the demon grabbed its big fat head and jumped backwards, ripping its head clean off. Taro smiled as victory was his. Taro ears perked to the sound of Nagi mumbling.

"Thank you….Shippou you saved me…again" she mumbled before fainting.

Taro frowned as he looked at her wound she was still bleeding badly. Taro walked over to her and gently scooped her into his arms.

"you were poisoned…Nagi I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier I'm promise to never let you out of ear shot again….."

'Nagi you thought I was Shippou you were thinking of Shippou the whole time'

He began the walk back to Inuyasha and the others; he looked into the starry sky.

'Shippou though I did not know you personally I'm asking for you to help me save Nagi from her self…she is slowly dieing from a broken heart please help me save her and lend me your strength to protect her from Nuraku'

**Chapter 9: a new hero… and forming new love?**

Taro ran, at lighting speed, threw the forest. He's parish (hope I spelled that right) in his arms. Nagi was now violently shaking in his arms now, as the poison was still taking affect with in her body. Over and over again Taro could hear her mumble the same thing.

"Shippou you came, I knew you would come…Shippou"

'She thinks I am her dead love… the poison must be affecting her brain or sight or something' Taro thought as he looked at his beloved Nagi, who was shaking as he cradled him in his arms.

Taro stopped when he's ears picked up the sound of running water. Nagi was hot to the touch, so he thought that it might be a good idea to stop for a bit.

' She's burning up I have to cool down her fever and clean her wound' he thought as he walked into the river.

Taro walked until he was waste deep, he then bent down on one knee. Using one hand to hold her head above the water, he used one knee to hold her back. Slowly he ran he's free hand threw Nagi's jet black hair, cleaning off the dried blood clots. he washed away the blood from her wounds and clothing, blushing a little in the process. The blood stuck the clothing and torn skin together, making in impossible to tell skin from clothing. But when the river washed the blood it reviled how much of her clothing was torn away/apart. Taro's whole face was red, pleading in his mind for her not to wake up at that moment and think that he was doing something wrong. Nagi was more….how could he put it? More developed, than her clothing lead to believe. After he cleaned her up, he placed her on the soft grass of the bank of the river.

'I can't let her lay around with half of her top part of her kimono torn in half' he thought looking at her 'hmmm…I know! I'll make her a new out kimono wolf style'.

He smiled and put a bundle of grass on tope of her, just in case there were picking-toms lurking about. He then grabbed his bag and pulled out the cloak he had brought from home and set to work on making some new clothing for Nagi.

(2 hours later)

Nagi had finally regained consciousness. He mind began to race. Where was she? Was she dead? And if she were dead then where was Shippou? Would he not be waiting at the grates where all souls go for her? Was she not in the belly of a demon?

'Where am I?' she thought when she opened her eyes at last and starred at the sky above 'wait didn't I see Shippou? No I couldn't have, he's dead but then who was it who saved me?'

She sat up, she felt the grass fall off. She looked down only to see how exposed she was.

"EEEE!" she screeched covering her self with her arms. Her face a deep red. She looked up to see Taro with his back turned to her, he was chuckling a bit.

'Oh god he didn't...he wouldn't….would he?'

Taro chuckled a little, his back turned to her as he was finishing the final touches to her out fit.

"Your awake that's good" he said

"Did? …. Did you ah…." She questioned as she got even redder

"no" he answered "I wouldn't want my mate thinking I was a pervert when I know some day I'll be able to look at you the way I like with out you feeling embraced"

Something whapped into his head, it hurt. Rubbing he's head he looked to see a not to happy Nagi holding a bunch of rocks. He smiled.

"I put the grass on you so that if any picking-toms came along they couldn't see you either"

Nagi noticed he was working on something in his hands, but what could it be? She had to ask.

"Taro what's that?"

He only turned he's head and smile then went back to working on whatever it was he was working on.

"ask no questions, and I'll tell no lies" was he's only reply

Nagi was a little annoyed but didn't question further. Instead she laid back down and looked at the shy above her. A picture of Shippou smiling flashed before her eyes. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Taro… it was you who saved me….not Shippou…wasn't it? When I thought I saw Shippou coming to my rescue my mind was being curl to me wasn't it?" she said as tears began to fall down her face.

Taro stopped what he was doing. He looked at the ground; he could smell her salty tears.

"it was the poison playing with your mind…when you were near death….when you thought you were going to die you naturally thought of your lost love, you thought you were about to be reunited with him at the gate of souls…when I came busting out of the bushes…the poison made you see what you wanted most"

Nagi smiled as she cried harder but still she kept her voice calm "I knew it was too good to be true I just wanted to believe he was back but I guess I was wrong"

"Don't cry Nagi I'll protect even at the lost of my own life, so that you may avenge your fallen friend"

"Thank you Taro"

The two were silent for quit some time after that. It seemed to taro that Nagi did not wish to talk about it further. Nagi stayed on the ground day dreaming of the night's event wondering why she felt a feeling of compassion for Taro. Her heart was racing, her brain said lunged out and kiss him let him know you are starting to love him. But then her mind would go to Shippou and she would fall into depression so on the ground is where she laid, on the ground is where she wanted to stay.

Taro wanted he's gift to be special, he wanted it to make her happy. Hmm maybe he would get a hug or even a kiss out of this. Yea a kiss would be great.

"DONE!" taro screamed making Nagi jump a little "AT LAST IT TOOK FOREVER BUT IT WAS WORTH IT" he jumped up and down.

"What?" she said in confusion

"well that demon torn your clothing right?"

"yea so"

"SO I made you this" he said turning to her to revel what he had been working on.

It was beautiful; a new kimono, that he had made himself. Nagi looked at it in ah. It was brown and fury the top piece looked like it was suppose to tie around the neck. The bottom piece was just long enough not to show anything, and Taro had also made leggings for it. Nagi took the clothes from Taro and ran behind a tree.

When she came out, it was a perfect fit, her midriff was showing, reveling her slender body, the top and the bottom both showed all of her curves. This made Taro go nuts! Dam and he thought she was hot before when you couldn't tell if she was developed or not, now she looked like a goddess.

Nagi like the new feel of it, she like how it fit and that it was comfy.

Nagi ran at Taro and hugged him. he hugged back.

"thank you Taro I love it"

"no problem" he smiled

She then did something he was not expecting, she leaned up and kissed him. He just about fell over from the warmth of she glories lips.

Authors note: sorry have to go but maybe this will make you want more leave reviews.


	10. daddy dont like

Sorry it so long, but as I am no longer grounded here's the next chapter, deont forget to leave reviews ok! 

Last time:

"DONE!" taro screamed making Nagi jump a little "AT LAST IT TOOK FOREVER BUT IT WAS WORTH IT" he jumped up and down.

"What?" she said in confusion

"well that demon torn your clothing right?"

"yea so"

"SO I made you this" he said turning to her to revel what he had been working on.

It was beautiful; a new kimono, that he had made himself. Nagi looked at it in ah. It was brown and fury the top piece looked like it was suppose to tie around the neck. The bottom piece was just long enough not to show anything, and Taro had also made leggings for it. Nagi took the clothes from Taro and ran behind a tree.

When she came out, it was a perfect fit, her midriff was showing, reveling her slender body, the top and the bottom both showed all of her curves. This made Taro go nuts! Dam and he thought she was hot before when you couldn't tell if she was developed or not, now she looked like a goddess.

Nagi like the new feel of it, she like how it fit and that it was comfy.

Nagi ran at Taro and hugged him. he hugged back.

"thank you Taro I love it"

"no problem" he smiled

She then did something he was not expecting, she leaned up and kissed him. He just about fell over from the warmth of she glories lips.

**Chapter 10- Daddy don't like**

Nagi found her self kissing Taro. She was shocked, what was she thinking? But she liked it. Strangely enough. Nagi blushed a bit as they went into a deeper kiss. Only stopping every few seconds for air. Though the thought of her kissing any one that wasn't Shippou was odd, she liked it, she felt relieved to fell the touch of another male.

Thinking back Nagi and Shippou never did get to have their first kiss, he was taken before they could have a chance to really love each other. Thinking of this, hot tears began to fill her golden eyes. Nagi pulled away from Taro, she didn't know what to do. She was always crying now, she hated it, she felt weak because of it. Not knowing what to do Nagi ran, before Taro could say a word. Nagi wanted to be alone.

Taro felt her pull away, and as he opened he's eyes he saw her run away. His eyes went wide. She was still in pretty bad shape, and he promised to protect her. But why was she running away? Did she regret what just happened?

Taro found his voice "Nagi! Nagi wait please your still wounded Nagi! Please!"

Taro raced off after her.

'She's so sad, and so confused…as if she wants to love me but…then her sadness attacks her heart, Nuraku you'll pay for this, taking someone so dear to her and right in front of her only made matters worse for her heart, I fell so bad for her, Shippou if you are watching and if you are really lessening then please help me save Nagi from her sadness Shippou, I know you two never had a chance to be truly together that you fell in love the first day right after you saved her from Nuraku, but please help me open her heart which she has locked, give me the key"

(to Nagi)

Nagi stopped and fell to the ground. Her body eked. Her wound had reopened a mile or two back. Breathing hard, she closed her eyes, and curled up into a ball.

"Nagi" a voice whispered "Nagi" the voice sound almost mystic or ghostly at that "Nagi" the voice was some how familiar.

Nagi raised her head and looked around.

'That voice?' she thought 'I know that voice……but it can't be true…..Shippou?'

"Nagi" the voice called once more

She turned her head, and there before her was her beloved Shippou. He was ghostly looking; she could see threw him a bit. But she didn't care, she knew the poison no longer had a hold of her, she knew this was real. She sprang to her feet and flung her self into his arms. And though she could see threw him she could feel him! it made her so happy to be able to be held by Shippou once again.

"Shippou!" she cried "oh Shippou I miss you so much"

Still holding her Shippou patted her back with his ghostly hand and said "I know I've been watching you"

"Shippou I'm so sorry!"

"sorry? Sorry for what may I ask?"

"if only I had been (she sobbed harder)….been stronger then you wouldn't have died saving me" she cried n he's shoulder

"Nagi…I chose death" he said as he wiped away her tears "I did it to save you, so that you could live a happy life, so that you could get married and some day have kids, Nagi why do you cry for me? I am happy, I'm with my father once again and you are safe, Taro isn't that bad you know? He has asked me for strength so that he could protect you, Nagi if, your heart is telling you to move on but your sadness for me is holding you back from the life I wanted you to live for"

"Shippou…" she whispered

"I must go now"

Nagi jerked her head up to look him in the eye "WHAT! NO…NO Shippou DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE Shippou I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" she cried

"You're never alone, I'm watching over you and Taro loves you, he won't let you be alone you just got to open your heart"

He kissed he forehead, and with out her noticing, her eyes went back to their original shade of chocolate brown.

With those words Shippou's ghostly form faded away, right before her eyes. Nagi fell to her knees. Though tears fell down her face, some how she felt happy knowing Shippou was happy and did not blame her for his death. He wanted her to be happy, to fall in love and some day, have kids of her own. And that's just what she was going to do.

"Nagi!"

Nagi heard Taro yell her name; he came looking for her….Again! Nagi sprang to her feet and ran to where he's voice was coming from. She ran right around the corner and straight into Taro. When they fell to the ground Nagi landed on top of Taro. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Taro was confused, but was sure relieved that she was ok.

"I'm sorry I ran away"

"It's ok I understand how you must fell"

"Well I don't fell that way anymore, Shippou came to me and told me he wanted me to be happy and to live my life the way I want….Taro I will be your mate"

Taro's mouth dropped, was he hearing right?

"n-Nagi are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes"

"Alright then"

Taro sat up. They once again went into a deep kiss. Then Taro started to kiss down her face and started to kiss her neck, it was weird yet it felt just right so she allowed him to continue. Taro then bit into her neck, marking her as he's forever.

She felt he's teeth goes into her neck, but it didn't hurt. Her skin began to tingle as he began to kiss he's way back up her neck.

"Hey Nagi I just notice your eyes changed color their brown now"

"Oh they are? Well I guess they went back to normal, see when Nuraku ….when he killed Shippou…I eyes changed to gold and I was really power….and well that's not important now… but I think they change with my mood

Two minutes later they decided to rap up her reopened wounds. Taro helped her with bandaging her side. Nagi kept placing her hand on her neck she was confused on why Taro bit her and how come it didn't hurt? Was it just the wolf way of saying I love you?

"Hey Taro? What's this bite mark for?"

"It's so no other male can claim you, it means you are my mate, forever until the day we die, the mark will stay there forever thought it shall match your skin tone you will still be able to clearly see it, it warns other male your taken and that I'm willing to die for you"

"oh"

Taro smiled at Nagi and held out he's hand for her to take. She took he's hand with hers and smiled.

Nagi knew that she had made the right choice. She and Taro both knew that they would always be there for each other and love each other always.

They walked on, so that they could catch up with Nagi's Parents and friends, who were no doubt worried to death.

After walking for about 40 minutes, Taro and Nagi's caught the smell of their friends and family. Nagi smiled, she could smell her mother. Nagi smiled up at Taro, giggled and dashed forward. They ran all the way to the group.

The first thing Nagi did was run straight into her mother's arms.

"MOM!" she screamed

Kagome turned smiling with relief, and ran to her beloved daughter.

"Nagi where have you been? Is that? Is that blood what happened?! Nagi?" kagome had spotted Nagi's blood stained bandages.

Inuyasha dashed forward, but not for the same reason, he spotted Nagi's mark! Inuyasha knew exactly what it meant for Kagome, he's mate had one as well, and it was the mark a male gives his mate when she has accepted him. Inuyasha roared, and grabbed Taro by the neck, he held Taro into the air.

"You little brat!" Inuyasha snarled "how dare you lay hand on my Daughter!"

Out of no where Inuyasha was suddenly kicked hard! He went flying across the grass. Taro fell to the ground, he smiled. Inuyasha got up growling not knowing what hit him. Inuyasha looked in surprise, he's mouth dropped wide open. It was Nagi, she was now being held by Taro. And if Inuyasha's ears were working correctly he could swear that she was growling at him.

"Nagi? What the heck are you doing? I'm your father and you will not treat me with such disrespect!" Inuyasha snapped

Nagi snapped back "father! Taro saved my life not only from a demon but also he saved me from myself! And I have chosen him as my mate! And I will not allow you to hurt him!"

Authors note: I hope you like this chapter number 11 is on its way! Please review


	11. daddy dont like part two

Thank you ever so much for those reviews guys and I hope you all continue to read my stories any ways here's chapter 11

Last time

"MOM!" she screamed

Kagome turned smiling with relief, and ran to her beloved daughter.

"Nagi where have you been? Is that? Is that blood what happened?! Nagi?" kagome had spotted Nagi's blood stained bandages.

Inuyasha dashed forward, but not for the same reason, he spotted Nagi's mark! Inuyasha knew exactly what it meant for Kagome, he's mate had one as well, and it was the mark a male gives his mate when she has accepted him. Inuyasha roared, and grabbed Taro by the neck, he held Taro into the air.

"You little brat!" Inuyasha snarled "how dare you lay hand on my Daughter!"

Out of no where Inuyasha was suddenly kicked hard! He went flying across the grass. Taro fell to the ground, he smiled. Inuyasha got up growling not knowing what hit him. Inuyasha looked in surprise, he's mouth dropped wide open. It was Nagi, she was now being held by Taro. And if Inuyasha's ears were working correctly he could swear that she was growling at him.

"Nagi? What the heck are you doing? I'm your father and you will not treat me with such disrespect!" Inuyasha snapped

Nagi snapped back "father! Taro saved my life not only from a demon but also he saved me from myself! And I have chosen him as my mate! And I will not allow you to hurt him!"

**Chapter 12- daddy don't like part two**

"Nagi!" snapped kagome

"I'm sorry but I've found my mate and there's nothing you can do about it now!" said Nagi "He makes me happy papa, isn't that what you want? For me to be happy?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but she didn't give Inuyasha a chance answer "I saw Shippou! His soul came to me, I was able to hold him in my arms again, he told me to be happy and live my life well! I promised him I would be happy and Taro makes me happy AND! You owe him my life! I was attacked, and poisoned, and just as I was about to die Taro saved me and because my clothing was messed up he made me this cute kimono"

Kagome now understood what happened, Taro had saved Nagi from a demon, Nagi's heart was sad because she loved Shippou and didn't want to betray him, then Shippou came to Nagi and told her to live her life well. It all made sense now. Kagome smiled at little, and then she walked over to Inuyasha. She whispered in his ear, something Nagi couldn't hear.

"Nagi your father and I both agree that we want you happy" she began "your father was being well a father, your our only baby girl and I guess we weren't expecting you to chose a mate so soon….but if he makes you happy then we are happy that's all that counts right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked away giving his famous '_feh'_

Nagi knew what he was thinking 'he's thinking I'm choosing taro over my family…he thinks I'm going to run off and never be seen again'

"Papa…." Nagi said looking down, she began to tremble a bit "papa I'm sorry … do you forgive me for my disgraceful disrespect?" a tear fell down her face,

she loved Taro very much but Inuyasha was her father and she felt so shameful that she had been disrespectful, Inuyasha her father had always been there for her. He loved her and protected her like a good father should. She still remembered the first time she really needed her father…….

(Flash back)

I was very young………..and I wonder away from my home when my mother was cooking…….my father was some where I don't know where……. I just wanted to explore but my exploring soon became a living night mare…. I wonder aimlessly though the dark forest, I was scared, I got all turned around, and began to go deeper and deeper into the forest not knowing where I was going or how long it had been all I knew was that I was lost and my day light was being replaced by the pitch black night.

I finally stopped walking when my legs would let me go no further, I sat there on the ground crying because I wanted my mama and papa so bad, I thought I was going to die and never see my mother and father again. But then I heard a voice, it was calling me. My name I heard my name, tear fell from my eyes as I cried out "I'm here! Here I am!" The sound of the voice faded away, I must have been hearing things I thought and I cried harder. But then I heard the soft sound of a pair of feet landing gently in front of me slowly I looked up. And there looking down at me was my papa. He smiled a cocky smile. A jumped from where I was, straight into his arms. He stroked my hair as he told me it was alright, that he was there for me and every thing was ok.

(End flash back)

Nagi's thoughts were broken as her father suddenly appeared in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. Nagi hugged back with all her might, crying a bit.

"Nagi I love you and if your happy then I'm happy…….. You have no reason to be sorry……. I was a dump ass as your mother might say………. Nagi I understand what you must have gone threw and I'm proud that you've pulled threw"

"thank you papa"

Taro stood there smiling Inuyasha was very understanding when it came to his daughter. Taro thought of his mother just then… she was over protective, just like Inuyasha but it was out of love that parents did this to them. Kagome walked over and joined in on the hug between father and daughter. The three hugged each other tightly. Taro turned to walk away for a bit thinking this was a family moment he didn't want to intrude.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha barked

"I….well I don't know…." Said taro

"Come here taro" kagome said smiling "welcome to the family"

Inuyasha nodded at him with a smile on his face as well. Taro ran back to them and joined in on the family hug. He was family now, and even Inuyasha excepted it.

Authors note: I know this is really short but I made this one short so that the next chapter would be more action then family drama you know what I mean? Anyway way the next chapter is going great I've already started it it's going to be called 'I won't let you fight this battle alone' I hope you all review this chapter! And keep reading my stories.


	12. the orphaned kit

Last time:

Nagi's thoughts were broken as her father suddenly appeared in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. Nagi hugged back with all her might, crying a bit.

"Nagi I love you and if your happy then I'm happy…….. You have no reason to be sorry……. I was a dump ass as your mother might say………. Nagi I understand what you must have gone threw and I'm proud that you've pulled threw"

"thank you papa"

Taro stood there smiling Inuyasha was very understanding when it came to his daughter. Taro thought of his mother just then… she was over protective, just like Inuyasha but it was out of love that parents did this to them. Kagome walked over and joined in on the hug between father and daughter. The three hugged each other tightly. Taro turned to walk away for a bit thinking this was a family moment he didn't want to intrude.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha barked

"I….well I don't know…." Said taro

"Come here taro" kagome said smiling "welcome to the family"

Inuyasha nodded at him with a smile on his face as well. Taro ran back to them and joined in on the family hug. He was family now, and even Inuyasha excepted it.

**Chapter 13- the orphaned new born kit**

The next day, Inuyasha and the gang headed out to continue their search for Nuraku. Taro and Nagi walked hand in hand leading the rest of the group. Kagome and Sango thought it was the cutest thing. Even the protective Inuyasha thought it was sweet. Kio and Kirara played together by jumping from shoulder to shoulder, from head to head.

They walked for hours. As they walked along a rice field Nagi's ears picked up a faint sound that her motherly instincts could not ignore. In a flash she let go of Taro's hand and ran off into the tall grass.

"Nagi?" Taro called

"It's alright" Nagi called back "I just got a little side tracked I'll be there in a moment"

The gang waited for her to reappear. They heard her say 'poor dear' to something before she came out of the tall grass holding a bundle of fur in her arms. Taro's eyes were glued to the little bundle. She smiled at him as she revealed a baby fox demon less than a month old.

"I heard her whimper her mother is over there on the ground dead" announced Nagi "so I'm going to be her new mother"

Everyone's mouth dropped. They looked at the small fox demon with in Nagi's arms. She was very small and every cute. Her fur was a brown orange mix. Her little kimono was black. Her big blue eyes studied everyone face. When taro approached her, she squeaked and hid her face in Nagi's kimono top.

"What?" Nagi asked a little annoyed now "I'm her new mother and that's that"

"Nagi it's not safe to bring a baby along with us you'll have to leave her" Inuyasha said to his daughter.

"No" snarled Nagi "I'll protect her! I can't just leave her she would surly die if I left her Taro will agree with me on becoming her parents won't you Taro?"

"If it is what you want then she is my daughter as well and I'd be proud to help you raise her as our first hire of the wolf demon tribe" Taro spoke up

"Then she's coming with us right kagome?" Miroku and Sango said together as they thought of their own children

"Of course!" smiled kagome "yea! I have a granddaughter…..wait that means……..I'm old!"

While kagome and Sango were complaining and freaking out about being old, Taro walked over to his mat and new daughter.

"What shall we name her?" Taro asked Nagi

"Hmmm how about Aijou because it means love and affection which she will truly receive" said Nagi "yes that is the perfect name for her, hello my little Aijou"

Taro took Aijou into his arms and smiled a toothy smile at he's new daughter. Aijou giggled as he snuggled his head against hers. Taro then handed his new daughter to Nagi and watched as Nagi cradled Aijou in her arms with such protective motherly love.

He would have to be more protect than ever now that they had a child. For he new Nagi would not let Aijou out of her arms when danger was about and there for she would focus all of her strength protecting their child instead of herself. So he would need to protect his love and daughter which he didn't mind a bit as long as they were safe.

Kagome watched as her daughter and son in-law bonded with their new daughter.

'Aijou reminds me so much of Shippou when he was young, but we I had found him he was at last 1 years old' thought kagome 'Aijou isn't even a month old by the looks of it….I wonder if because Aijou reminds Nagi of Shippou so much that that is the reason she took her in with out any thoughts of finding out if she could live with one of the near by villagers….. But I know she will be a good mom"

Aijou yawned deeply and began to fall asleep in her mother arms. Taro and Nagi watched their little girl drift off to sleep. Nagi called Kio to her and asked if it would be alright if she rode him while Aijou was asleep. Kio happily meowed as fire engulfed him and he grew to his full size.

Nagi hopped on and Kio flew gracefully in the air just a few feet above the gang. Sango hopped on Kirara so that Nagi, Kio and the sleeping Aijou would have extra protection if they were attacked.

Authors note: sorry the chapter is so short I haven't been feeling well so this is all so far leave reviews and I'll go start on the next chapter.


	13. hiten and ginta

Authors note: thank you all for the reviews

Last time:

Taro took Aijou into his arms and smiled a toothy smile at he's new daughter. Aijou giggled as he snuggled his head against hers. Taro then handed his new daughter to Nagi and watched as Nagi cradled Aijou in her arms with such protective motherly love.

He would have to be more protect than ever now that they had a child. For he new Nagi would not let Aijou out of her arms when danger was about and there for she would focus all of her strength protecting their child instead of herself. So he would need to protect his love and daughter which he didn't mind a bit as long as they were safe.

Kagome watched as her daughter and son in-law bonded with their new daughter.

'Aijou reminds me so much of Shippou when he was young, but we I had found him he was at last 1 years old' thought kagome 'Aijou isn't even a month old by the looks of it….I wonder if because Aijou reminds Nagi of Shippou so much that that is the reason she took her in with out any thoughts of finding out if she could live with one of the near by villagers….. But I know she will be a good mom"

Aijou yawned deeply and began to fall asleep in her mother arms. Taro and Nagi watched their little girl drift off to sleep. Nagi called Kio to her and asked if it would be alright if she rode him while Aijou was asleep. Kio happily meowed as fire engulfed him and he grew to his full size.

Nagi hopped on and Kio flew gracefully in the air just a few feet above the gang. Sango hopped on Kirara so that Nagi, Kio and the sleeping Aijou would have extra protection if they were attacked.

**Ch 14- Hiten and Ginta **

Taro and Nagi sat together in a tree as they watched their new daughter sleep with in her mother's arms. Aijou was the cutest thing Nagi had ever seen, Aijou had green eyes, and her fur was a mix of orange and brown. Kagome watched Nagi cradle Aijou, just as she had done with Nagi when she was that small. Kagome smiled having gotten over the whole age thing, because she and Sango were the same age and agreed that 28 was not **that** old. Kagome walked over to here beloved husband and sat beside of him. He was watching Nagi cradle Aijou as well. Kagome knew he was thinking that Nagi was too young to have a daughter; in fact she was two years younger than when kagome gave birth to Nagi. Nagi was only 13 and Inuyasha knew how hard it was to be a parent, and all to quickly he's little girl was growing up and there wasn't a thing he could do now.

"Inuyasha is something bothering you?" kagome asked sweetly though she already knew the answer was yes.

"She's too young to have a child" he said "why could you have raised the brat? Nagi just isn't ready for this"

"Inuyasha she is the one who found Aijou not me, and whether we like it or not she's growing up and already as a mate" she said calmly "And did you think of who Aijou would remind Nagi of?"

Inuyasha looked at her with confusion "No who?

"Shippou"

"Oh….. I thought she was over him………so she found a kit that reminds her of Shippou why wouldn't she give it for you to raise?"

"because her motherly instincts and her memory of Shippou drove her to love to child as her own and the need and wish to protect and raise the child as her own flesh and blood is great so there's no way Nagi and her mate will ever give that child up, I mean look at them already they look like a little family that loves each other with all of their hearts, taro won't even let me near the child with out Nagi's say so, he is proving to be a great mate and protective loving father, Inuyasha we all we can do is help Nagi protect Aijou and defeat Nuraku if we ever find him"

Inuyasha pulled kagome into a tight hug, he knew she was right. He had to let go of the little girl that use to be and move on and protect her and he's new granddaughter.

Taro jumped down from the tree and walked away into the brush. Inuyasha and kagome watched him disappear. But knew not of what he was doing. Soon taro returned with arms full of grass and leaves. He walked over to the tree and set the grass and leaves at the base of the tree before again disappearing into the brush, only to return with move. He did this about 3 more times. Then he set to work spreading in out. He then reached into he's bag and grabbed his last fur cloak. Nagi jumped down from the tree with Aijou. Nagi laid Aijou onto the nest that taro had made for them all to sleep in. Nagi and taro then laid down, taro to the right of Aijou and Nagi to the left, so that Aijou was in the middle of them. Taro pulled the cloak over his mate and daughter and him self. Soon they were all in a deep sleep.

Inuyasha and kagome smiled at the two young parents. And were surprised at how well the two were doing in taking care of their first baby. Sango and Miroku join Inuyasha and kagome.

"So Inuyasha how is it being a grandfather now?" joked Miroku

Inuyasha smirked and knew Miroku was trying to get him to start something like old times "it's alright I'm just watching this two do a surprisingly well job in taking care of their first pup"

Kagome and Sango giggled at the two goof balls they married. Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at their wives then to each other and smiled. Sango and kagome giggled again and dashed away knowing that if they didn't get them then they would be the ones caught. It was just like old times when they were newly weds the two couples played this game often, the loser did what the winner wished, well almost what ever the winner wanted. Inuyasha and Miroku needed up losing and had to give their wives back rubs and for the next 3 day they also had to catch and cook the food. Soon every one was asleep.

At dawn Taro was the first to wake. He got out of the nest he made with out walking his mate, who was now holding their daughter close to her as she slept. Taro smiled at them and then set off into the forest to hunt for their morning meal. Nagi opened her eyes to see Taro was no longer asleep beside her. Careful not to wake her baby she sat up and found that taro wasn't even at camp. She could see her father and mother sleeping in a big tree, Sango and Miroku at the base of that very same tree, Kio and Kirara curled up together 2 feet away from Sango and Miroku. But no Taro, she wondered if he had gone off some where to have some alone time. Surly he didn't go home, abandoning her and the baby.

_Crack_

A twig snapped behind her. She snarled, she grabbed her baby and jumped into the tree. Aijou, frightened, began to cry. Waking Inuyasha who woke kagome causing kagome to fall onto Miroku and Sango who screamed with shock. Inuyasha bolted towards the bushes of which Nagi had snarled at. He spotted Nagi in the tree protectively holding the crying Aijou. Inuyasha's nose caught the scent of intruder's. He jumped into the bushes and attacked the intruder's. Nagi saw her father attack who ever was there. She heard the intruder's scream as Inuyasha kicked them out into the open. They were wolf demons. That Nagi had never seen before. She jumped down from the tree, being taro's mate she was unafraid of them.

Kagome ran up and was shock to see the familiar wolf demons "Ginta? Hiten? What are you two doing here?"

"Sister Kagome!" they both said as they hid behind her from Inuyasha "we were sent on Ayame's orders to bring her son prince taro home and not to return till we do"

"Why?" asked Nagi.

Ginta looked at her and Aijou "We can't tell you"

Hiten sniff the air, and discovered that Nagi's scent had taro scent all over her and the enfant "tell me why you smell like taro" he asked Nagi

Nagi let a low growl leave her throat as she glared at him.

"I'll tell you why" taro's voice rang out

Taro stepped threw the brush with two arms full of fish that he had caught. He set the fish down and walked to Nagi's side. He could sense that she wasn't pleased with the way Hiten and Ginta were talking to her. Taro called at the still frightened Aijou that hid her small face in her mother kimono top.

"Nagi is my mate!" taro proclaimed "Aijou our daughter that is why they have my scent you dope"

Hiten and Ginta bowed in shame how could they have missed the mark on her neck? They felt stupid. Then they smiled a toothy smile at them.

"Hiten Ginta what did my mother want? These people are family to us no so what ever you have to say can be said in front of them" taro ordered.

"Well you see lady Ayame wants you to come for a bit and she wishes to meet the friend you went to fight Nuraku with" said Hiten

authors note: i'll just leave it at that for now lol r&r :)


	14. mother father meet my mate and our pup

Authors note: there is reasoning to my 2 missing chapters, two were author notes with out a chapter so I deleted them so that you guys and gals can just read the story instead, hope you like my next chapter. Oh heads up this story wont end till I'm past chapter 30 or 40.

Last time:

Hiten sniff the air, and discovered that Nagi's scent had taro scent all over her and the enfant "tell me why you smell like taro" he asked Nagi

Nagi let a low growl leave her throat as she glared at him.

"I'll tell you why" taro's voice rang out

Taro stepped threw the brush with two arms full of fish that he had caught. He set the fish down and walked to Nagi's side. He could sense that she wasn't pleased with the way Hiten and Ginta were talking to her. Taro called at the still frightened Aijou that hid her small face in her mother kimono top.

"Nagi is my mate!" taro proclaimed "Aijou our daughter that is why they have my scent you dope"

Hiten and Ginta bowed in shame how could they have missed the mark on her neck? They felt stupid. Then they smiled a toothy smile at them.

"Hiten Ginta what did my mother want? These people are family to us no so what ever you have to say can be said in front of them" taro ordered.

"Well you see lady Ayame wants you to come for a bit and she wishes to meet the friend you went to fight Nuraku with" said Hiten

**Ch14- mother father meet my mate and pup**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha began to cook breakfast, as Taro and Nagi talked to Hiten and Ginta. Inuyasha was a little annoyed at the fact that they were talking in hushed tones to where he couldn't hear what they were saying. Kagome glanced at Nagi's facial expression, it was serious, as if something important was about to unfolded. Kagome was worried; Hiten and Ginta did say that taro's mother was summoning taro and his mate and pup, kagome wonder if Kouga ever truly got over her after he saw kagome mark.

(Flash back of the day Kouga discovered the mark)

Kagome was out picking flowers with Sango. They were plan a romantic dinner to celebrate both kagome and Inuyasha's mating and Sango and Miroku's marriage. Kagome's hand kept finding its way to her neck where Inuyasha laid claim of her. It was the bite mark of a chosen mate. Sango and kagome laughed at how silly their husbands were being. Inuyasha and Miroku walked around their huts with pride gleaming in their eyes. Inuyasha was surprised to tell you the truth that Miroku had told him to knock him out cold if Inuyasha sensed him about to grope another woman that was not Sango.

A voice suddenly came to their ears "kagome" it said.

Kagome and Sango both jumped in surprise, spinning on their heels drawing their weapons and facing the sound of which a voice suddenly had come from. They found that it was none other than the love sick Kouga. He smiled a toothy smile at kagome and Sango. Sango and kagome lowered their weapons, knowing he would do no harm to them. He walked to kagome, not taking his crystal blue eyes off her. He pulled her into a close hug. Kagome quickly pushed away if Inuyasha smelled Kouga then he would think she betrayed him. Kouga's face was sadden, he look at her with regret in his eyes. He looked so heart broken.

"My kagome" he said looking down "you've been mark………. The smell is all over you, I didn't even need to see it to be true, and your scent is fixed with that half-breed's…."

"Kouga" kagome said softly as she knew how he felt when the one you loved, loved other "Kouga I am Inuyasha's mate, don't be sad Kouga, Inuyasha makes me happy and as did you but I've made my decision, I know you'll find the right mate for you some day but know that I'm not her"

Kouga turned his back on her as a single tear slide down he's face. Kagome walked up to him, and was about to try and explain it to him that she wasn't for him, but he dashed forward. A whirled wind surrounded him as he ran faster.

And as he disappeared into the dark forest he's voice called out "no matter what kagome I will always love you", with that his voice faded away.

(End flash back)

Kagome could only hope that he was over her after not seeing her and having the knowledge of her mating for 13 years that he was at last over the lust he had for her. If anything kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku could stay and wait two or three days for them to return. Kagome snapped out of thought when Nagi sat down beside her.

"Mom your fish is on fire" Nagi said to her shocked mother who screamed.

Inuyasha came bolting to her side like a mate protective mate and father, only to become annoyed that he's mate worried him over a burning fish. Nagi laughed at the scene as did Sango and the smirking Miroku.

"mother father" Nagi spoke to gain their full attention "Taro and I are going to see his mother and father, we plan to be back in 4 days 5 top, if you guys want you can keep looking for Nuraku, but remember he's mine to kill!" she growled the last 6 words she spoke "Taro's mother wishes to meet me and she'll be surprised with our pup because she doesn't know about Aijou yet it shall be very funny to see her face when she realizes she a mother in law and a grandmother all in the same day"

Inuyasha looked sternly at his daughter, then to kagome as if asking for kagome to disapprove, and agree with him that she should not go. Kagome shook her head no to his plead, her daughter had a mate and pup, Nagi was growing up and they had to let her do what wished to do, as long as it didn't put her life in harms way.

"You may go Nagi but I expect you three to be back for the end of the fifth day" said her mother.

Nagi bowed to her family and friends and returned to taro. She sat down beside him and took Aijou out of his lap and into her arms.

"Let's get going Taro we've got 5 days to be back" she said smiling.

Hiten and Ginta smiled at Nagi and her pup. They knew Aijou would need to be treated with the utmost respect, for she was the next hire of the wolf pack after Taro. Hiten and Ginta led the way at great pace. Taro pulled Nagi onto his back. Nagi at first protested saying she was quite able to run fast enough to keep up with them. It wasn't that he was worried about her speed but of the winds blowing onto their daughter as they ran. So they had wrapped Aijou into the warm cloak, and Nagi held her closely with in her protective arms as she was now on taro's back. Shielding her from the chilly winds so that she wouldn't become sick. That was the last thing they wanted for Aijou, at the age she was at sickness could mean death.

In less than 5 hours, with stopping only twice to feed Aijou, Hiten and Ginta were sent away during Aijou's feeding, so that she could nurse from Nagi's breast in peace. Taro kept watch for picking toms for no male but he was to see her so exposed. But at last they made it to the water fall which hid the wolf's den behind it. Hiten and Ginta ran a head to announce that they had arrived.

"Announcing prince Taro, his mate Nagi and their young pup Aijou!" Hiten rang out in a loud clear voice.

All went silent when they heard mate and pup. No one was expecting Taro to have neither a mate nor a pup so soon. All eyes were on them as they entered the den. Nagi kept a serious face, showing that she feared none of them, as she was led by Taro deeper into the cave. Cheers and whistling rang out as they walked threw the pack of wolf's and wolf demons. One wolf demon, shouted what a hottie, and was punished by Taro with a fierce kick to the face for he's words towards his mate. Yea Nagi was hot but no one but he was to say that. Others learned then not to let taro hear them saying how hot he's mate was. Taro smiled at Nagi before they entered the last chamber of the cave where he's mother and father would be waiting to meet he's new family.

"Ready?" he asked

"Of course" she smirked

"Ok then Nagi wait right here, I'll inform my parents we've arrived"

She looked at him with on eye brow raised.

"Don't worry I wont tell them about us being mates and already raising a pup until you come in with me"

Nagi smiled at him as he disappeared around threw the chambers door. Nagi waited for taro just as he said. Two minutes later, Taro came out and took her by the hand. He led her into the chamber. There was a nest like taro had made last night, battle armor decorated the stone walls. On the other side of the room sitting on the floor with a small fire in front of them were Taro's parents. They looked friendly. Taro was a spitting image of his father. Taro motioned Nagi to it down with him on the opposite side of the fire.

"Father Mother, I would like you to meet Nagi" Taro said proudly "Nagi is my mate"

"W-WHAT!" screamed he's protective mother

"Great pick son she's a cutie and who would that pup be in her arms?" said Kouga who just now notice his daughter in law was holding an enfant.

"This is Aijou, she's our pup and hire to the wolf pack following after me" Taro said with Pride

Taro's mother just about fell over when she heard 'our pup'. She felt like she was all too suddenly growing up and would soon be leader of the pack, with a hire already born.

"Welcome to our family Nagi" Kouga said as he sat down beside of her "may I hold my granddaughter?"

Nagi hesitated but handed Aijou to Kouga. Kouga looked at Aijou with love and compassion in he's eyes. He's face held a gentle sweet smile. Aijou giggled at him. Kouga raised her up and snuggled his head against hers. He couldn't be more proud of he's son, and with in his huge hands, he held the tiny pup that would some day led their pack. Nagi smiled at Kouga as he held Aijou with such great care, and gentleness, she could see how much he loved Aijou already. Taro was busy trying to claim his mother from the shock of mother in law and grandma hood.

Authors note: hope you like it review to read more.


	15. aijou's first words

Authors note: you all for reading my story! Here the next chapter, sorry i didn't put this up last night i fell asleep at my computer

Last time:

"Welcome to our family Nagi" Kouga said as he sat down beside of her "may I hold my granddaughter?"

Nagi hesitated but handed Aijou to Kouga. Kouga looked at Aijou with love and compassion in he's eyes. He's face held a gentle sweet smile. Aijou giggled at him. Kouga raised her up and snuggled his head against hers. He couldn't be more proud of he's son, and with in his huge hands, he held the tiny pup that would some day led their pack. Nagi smiled at Kouga as he held Aijou with such great care, and gentleness, she could see how much he loved Aijou already. Taro was busy trying to claim his mother from the shock of mother in law and grandma hood.

**Aijou's first words**

That night the wolf clan celebrated that their young prince had found a mate at last and that he already had a hire. They held a big feast in taro's, Nagi's and Aijou's honor. Nagi felt right at home there, and looked forward to leaving the rest of her days with taro as the alpha female of the wolf clan, raising their children, and teaching them the wolf clan's ways. Aijou giggled as she played with her grandfather's tail. Nagi looked at Kouga; Kouga could tell she was wondering if she should stop Aijou from bothering him. Kouga smiled at her.

"Nagi she is fine let her be" he said beaming as he looked at Aijou

Nagi nodded her head and looked at Taro's mother who was still sulking over her son growing up so fast. It was then that Nagi also noticed that Taro's mother was pregnant. Nagi was shocked that she hadn't noticed before, and by the looks of it, she was due with in a few days. Taro would be a big brother!. Wow he's parents were going to have a handful, but Nagi guess with the wolf clan being so large it wouldn't be too hard to keep up with all those pups running about.

Taro walked over to his mate, he took her by the hand and pulled her to his feet. He smiled at her and led her to a huge bolder on top of which was two beautifully craved stone thrones. Taro and Nagi jumped on top of the bolder, and all went silent. Every one had their eyes on them. Taro again smiled at her. She was nerves. Taro threw his head back and led the clan into a long wolf howl, even Nagi joined in. it lasted a long while.

"my brothers and sister!" Taro called out "my mate and I will take our rightful place as leaders of the wolf demon clan!"

Everyone cheered loudly until taro rose his hand in the air and again silence fell upon the clan

"Nagi and I have but one thing to do before we truly take our thrones, for we are on a quest to avenge Nagi's fallen comrade and our brothers, we are on a quest to kill that bastered Nuraku! HE WILL DIE AT OUR HANDS!" taro growled

Everyone howled again as taro and Nagi jumped down from the bolder, and returned to his father and mother's side. When they sat down it was Nagi who noticed Aijou was missing. She looked around Kouga then to taro's mother. She began to worry; she got up with great speed and jump onto of the bolder once again but this time to get every ones attention so that Aijou might be found. Nagi landed with grace on the top of the bolder. She faced her new family/clan. But no one seemed to notice not even taro, he was busy talking to he's father about the past three weeks that he had been gone. Instinct took told of her, and she held her head back and let out a long howl. Everyone was now looking at her, wondering what their sister Nagi had to say.

"Does anyone know where Aijou is?" Nagi demanded

Everyone looked around; taro jumped to he's feet and began to search for Aijou as did he's father Kouga. So every one knew Aijou was no longer in the cave, but how did she get by everyone without anyone seeing her leave. Nagi was the first out side of the cave looking for Aijou.

"Nagi wait" called Taro's voice

Nagi stopped though her brain told her to keep looking for her baby. Taro had brought Kouga, Hiten and Ginta with him.

"Nagi I've sent every one but my father, Hiten and Ginta, west to the dark forest to look for her, Hiten my father and I are going south down the river bed, we need you to go north with Ginta up the river bed"

"What about the East Mountains? Shouldn't they be searched too?"

"Nagi there's no way Aijou could get up there it's very steep and nearly impossible even for a whole grown wolf demon to climb" taro reassured he's mate

Taro, he's father and Hiten were off in a flash. Ginta began going north up the river.

"Ginta we're going east" Nagi said sternly

"But Taro said we should go north"

"I don't care what he said I'm going east just to make sure Aijou is not up there now are you coming or not?"

"Yes sister Nagi"

Nagi and Ginta headed east up the mountains. Though taro said there was no way Aijou could get up there, Nagi had a gut feeling that she should go up there and take a look just to be safe. And because of the wind Aijou's scent was blow in all directions making it impossible to pin point her location. Quickly they ran up the steep cliff, taro was right it was nearly impossible to climb the mountain. But just nearly, and Nagi's heart said to keep going, something was calling to her something wanted her to keep going.

(Taro, Hiten, and Kouga)

'Sniff…sniff'

"Son your mate is heading up the east mountains" Kouga in formed his son

"Dam it she's so stubborn it's dangerous up there if you don't know where to step" Taro said as he came to a stop

"Taro go to her" said Kouga "she might have caught scent of Aijou, and as you said if you don't know where to step its very dangerous I will continue looking south, Hiten while Taro goes after Nagi I want you to go north up the river"

Hiten did as he was told right way no questions asked. Taro ran at top speed up the mountain. And Kouga continued down river.

(Aijou)

Aijou was having fun at the big party playing with her grandpa's fluffy tail. It made her giggle. A butterfly then entered the cave as everyone had their eyes on her mommy and daddy. She chased the butterfly, which was so pretty she wanted to touch it. Out of the cave it went, and as did Aijou. With out anyone taking notice. The butterfly flew high in the sky towards the mountain. Her eyes followed the butterfly. Giggling Aijou began to crawl after it. She climbed and climbed. Suddenly her ears twitched to the sound of her mother's howl, she giggled again and was about to climb back down to go to her mother when out of no where someone grabbed her by the fur on the back of her neck. Terrified Aijou let out no scream no cries no sound. The demon chuckled at her.

"Now look who's so adventurous" the voice sent chills down Aijou's spin "Shouldn't you be with your mommy?"

Aijou turned her little head see to that a demon had her in its claws. The demon had long jet black hair, wore a blue kimono, purple eye liner, and blue eye which were full of hate and lust for blood. Aijou's green eyes filled with tears never before had she seen a demon that gave her so much fear.

"oh look here comes mommy he-he lets see how much she loves you"

(Nagi)

Nagi had long left the slow running Ginta behind. She couldn't waste time waiting on him when her baby's life was at risk. Nagi stopped for a spilt moment; her eyes grew wide at what she was seeing. There only ten feet above her standing on the very edge of a ledge was Nuraku and what was worse in his claw was Aijou. Nagi could see tears falling from Aijou's lush green eyes. Nagi roared in anger and charged at Nuraku. Nuraku smirked and flung little Aijou over the cliff. Aijou let out a scream as she fell. Nagi's eyes watched in horror as her baby fell. She jumped and kicked hard off of the side of the cliff and fell after her baby. She reached out her hands to get hold of Aijou before they both hit the raging river below. Aijou looked at her mother who was now falling with her.

"MAMA!" Aijou cried

Nagi at last took hold of her daughter. Nagi quickly rolled into a protective ball, so that her body would protect Aijou from the impact on the river. The force that they hit the river with stung Nagi's back like fire. The rivers current pulled them both under the water as it pushed them down river. Nagi opened her eyes and found that they where under water. Quickly she forced her self up for air. At the surface she held the coughing Aijou above her head.

"GRANPA!" Nagi heard Aijou cry

Suddenly Nagi felt Aijou and herself being jerked out of the water. They landed on the soft grass of the river bank. Nagi coughed the water out of her lungs then held Aijou close to her body.

"Mama" Aijou let out a joyess sigh

"your first words!" nagi screamed but wait didn't I hear you say ganpa whats a ganpa?"

"I think she meant grandpa" came Kouga's voice causing Nagi to jump.


	16. the last battle, a price is made

**Ch 16- the last battle, a price is made to save those she loves!**

Taro raced up to mountain, determined to find his mate and pup. The strong winds brought a strong unforgettable scent that made him roar with furry. Nuraku, he could smell him. He ran faster as the winds also carried the sweet smell of his mate and pup, mixed with Nuraku's foul scent. With every step he took rocks fell beneath his weight. He didn't care at all what happen to him as long as he's family was safe from harm.

He looked up as he was about to take his next leap up the mountain, he's eyes went wide with horror and disbelief. He's ears were filled with the cries of his pup crying out for her mother. He watched as he's pup was thrown over the cliff, and then came he's mate jumping after their pup. He's brain told him to move! To save them but he's feet stayed in place. He watched has Nagi shielded Aijou with her body as they made impact with river below. A flash of fur along the river bank told taro his father was already saving Nagi and Aijou from the river.

A chilling laugh then came to he's ears; taro whipped his head up to see Nuraku only 20 feet above, laughing. A growled left taro's throat as he's eyes began to glow red. He's body transformed into a large wolf demon almost the size of Sesshomaru's true form. Taro roared in anger Nuraku would pay for all he had done. Taro wanted to kill Nuraku, so he allowed he's true form to attack as it wished with out him holding it back. Nuraku glared at the wolf demon's true form. He wasn't expecting this. Though it would prove to be most interesting Nuraku would have to admit.

Taro lunged at Nuraku with full force; Nuraku's barrier saved his life but just barely. Nuraku chuckled at taro's impossible attempts to break his barrier. He wondered how long taro would keep this up.

"Your weak" laughed Nuraku "your mate is stronger than you now isn't that sad? I'm very pleased that she hasn't regained her full fighting sprit to be honest, I know she has the power to kill me but the question is will she be able to go threw yet a another loss?"

"What's that suppose to mean you bastered?" taro roared

"You will be meeting her fallen comrade Shippou soon, I do believe you know of him but has Nagi told you what happened? How she could have saved him if she had just tapped into her full powers sooner?" Nuraku looked to see taro's face blank "no? well when she finally had enough power to kill me it was to late that fool Shippou jumped in the way of my fatal bow which was meant for her, in doing so she saw her love die and there was nothing she could do, her temper rose greatly I must say I wasn't expecting a half half demon to have power strong then that of my own"

"Then Nagi can kill you if she wanted to why hasn't she?" taro thought aloud.

"Because of her broken heart" Nuraku smirked "she failed her first love and her heart has only begun to heal you've only fixed an eighth of her broken heart, Shippou is dead and it's all her fault now you will follow in Shippou's steps"

Taro growled at Nuraku's words. But he's growl was left unheard for a great roar rang out. Taro turned to see he's beloved Nagi standing there, tears fell from her eyes. Nuraku looked her in the eye and was surprised to find that he was terrified when he saw Nagi's eyes flash purple. He knew Nagi was tapping into her powers with out knowing it.

"Nuraku I'm going to kill" growled Nagi

Taro never even heard her come close to sounding that blood thirsty. He was afraid. Nagi growled loudly, her now purple eyes never leaving his form for even a second. A purplish blue glow surrounded Nagi as she glared at Nuraku.

"You'll pay Nuraku you'll pay for the pain you've caused me! Do you hear me? You're going to suffer for everything you've done"

Nagi charged at Nuraku in rage. She struck his barrier again and again but only left cracks. She stepped back for a moment. Her eyes not leaving Nuraku who was smirking to hide his fear. But Nagi could see right threw his smudged face. She raised her hand hi above her head. Lighting fell from the skies above. Nagi clapped her hands together and pulled them slowly apart. In doing her hand glowed pure white, and a bow and arrow came from no where, landing smoothly into Nagi's hands. Quickly she aimed it at Nuraku.

"Nuraku this is where you die!" she growled

Nagi let the arrow sorrow its way to Nuraku but all too quick Nuraku pulled Aijou out of no where and held her in front of him.

'Wait if Aijou's here then who's with Kouga?'

(Kouga)

"Hey you're not Aijou!" Kouga snarled at a raccoon demon who had suddenly changed from Aijou to its original form

(Back to Nagi and the others)

Nagi eyes went wide seeing she could not stop her arrow. Taro yelled as a blinding light appeared as it hit its target. No one could see threw the light. Taro thought Aijou was surely dead and that Nagi would die because of that. But suddenly Aijou cries came to his ears, but how could that be? Taro looked up as the blinding light faded slowly away.

Tears fell from taro's eyes. There before him was Nagi, she had blocked her arrow from hitting her daughter with her own body. The arrow stuck right threw her heart. Blood spilled out into the ground. Nagi grasped for breathe as she glared at Nuraku. He smirked at her, as he felt it was safe now to lower his barrier. His barrier faded away as he's feet touched the ground. He dropped Aijou flat onto her butt in her mother's own pool of blood. Aijou cried, she was scared and did understand why her mommy was crying. Nagi's purple eyes were indeed filled with tears. She saw Aijou was out of Nuraku's claws,

"Aijou don't worry… (Gasp) I'm here ba... (Grasp)…by, can you do something for mommy sweetie?"

Aijou nodded her head as she cried

"ok mommy (grasp) need you …to go to….to daddy ok?" go on go to daddy"

Aijou crawled to her father as her mother told her to. Nagi looked at her mate Taro, and smiled a final smiled. In a flash she grabbed Nuraku by the leg and let out an ear piercing scream. A bright purple bright blinded taro from seeing what was happening to his mate. All he could hear was hers and Nuraku's scream of pure pain. Just as suddenly as the light had appeared, it disappeared. Taro and Aijou looked up to find that Nagi and Nuraku had both disappeared, there was nothing left but black burned where the two once stood. Taro fell to his knees in tears as he held Aijou close to him. Nagi died for them…in order to kill Nuraku and save us she gave her life. Nagi was gone…taro lost he's mate and Aijou lost her mother.

Aijou wormed her way out of her father's hands. She crawled over to where her mother was laying just mere moments ago. She touched to blackened earth with her little paws. Tears fell from her face.

"Mama?" she cried "mama!"

Aijou sobbed and flung herself back into her father's arms.

"Papa where's mama?" she cried

"Mommy gone Aijou…she's gone" he cried holding her close to him

"Why papa why? I want my mama"

"Because Aijou she loved you very very much so she saved your life by giving hers so that you and I could live together, so that you can grow up happy and safe, I want her too but there's nothing that can be done, what's done is done"

"Please don't be sad" a misty voice came to their ears

They looked up to see a ghostly form of Nagi floating right in front of them. She smiled softly at them. Aijou sprang into Nagi's ghostly arms. Nagi held her daughter close knowing this would be the last time Aijou would ever be able to touch her. Taro's eyes filled with hot tears walked over to her. Nagi kissed him on the lips. The small broken family hugged until Nagi's form began to fade away.

"Mama don't go mama please Aijou wants mama to stay with her please mama!" Aijou begged when her mother set her down

"I love you both so very much, know that I'm watching over you both, be strong for me Aijou ok? Be good for daddy, taro I love you so much thank you for everything you've done….. Aijou mommy wants you to have something that I found when I was your age"

Nagi slide a chain over Aijou's neck, on the chain hung a heart shaped stone. Aijou looked at it with big eyes. Taro and Aijou could do nothing but watch her fade away until they could no longer see her. She was gone and that was it.

Taro sent word to her family about her death and what happened. Kagome was in tears and could not walk on her own with out falling to the ground crying. Her first and only child was dead. Sango and Miroku held each other close, after failing in soothing kagome with kind claiming words. Inuyasha held kagome close to him, allowing her to spill her tears on him. The wolf's clan howled none stop in sorrow over the loss of their in sister. Kouga and Ayame cried their share of tears as well. Soon all of their close friends and family knew of Nagi's death.

Two days after Nagi's death. Taro buried her ashes in a grave next to Shippou's. Everyone was there to pay their respects to Nagi and her family. Even lord Sesshomaru was there with Rin and even Jakken. Every single human and demon alike that Inuyasha and the gang had met with, fought along with and helped had come to Nagi's funeral. When every one had gone Taro and Aijou stayed behind. Aijou cried hot tears, as did taro. He held Aijou close to him as they sat there looking at her grave stone.

Here lays Nagi

A great warrior, loyal friend and protective mother and mate

She died at a young aged, much too young,

In order to protect the ones she loved from the very one who killed her comrade Shippou. She killed Nuraku to save their lives and in doing so she died as well

Here lays Nagi, mother, mate, and a loyal friend

Authors note: well that the end for this story be sure to read the story that comes after this one! I'm titling it **I'll be strong just like you said** review and I hope you read my next story!


End file.
